Kiss of the Butterfly
by raven612
Summary: AU: Ichigo and Rukia were the best of friends when they were growing up together. One night Rukia and her family suddenly disappears... rated M for safety.
1. A Child

**Where Life Takes You**

**By: **Raven612

**Chapter 1**: A Child's Eyes

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Bleach characters, but sometimes I wish I did!

**Pairings:** Ich/Ru Ori/Uuryu Chad/Lily(made up char)

**Summary:** For now this story has nothing to do with the soul society, hollows, or any of that, for now, but that may change. Ichigo and Rukia were the best of friends when they were growing up together. One night Rukia and her family suddenly disappear and Ichigo is left heart broken. After Rukia leaves his life seems to fall apart, but a new guy in school reminds Ichigo of Rukia's older brother, and Ichigo wonders if his first true love is back or if it will end up in another brutal slap from fate.

The sun was shinning bright as two young children ran around a large grassy hill laughing and rolling. One of the kids is a tall boy with bright orange hair and the other is a shorter yet spunky girl with short black hair, and oddly only one strand seemed to be on her face at all times. A river flowed near them and they sat to throw rock into its depths.

"So Ichigo, do you think that we will be like this forever?" Rukia asked, she was always so serious and thought provoking, often being mistaken for a girl much older than 5 years.

"I don't know Rukia, why not just take life as it is and enjoy the moment?" he asked a cool smile on his face as he laced his hands behind his head and lay back into the grass.

Rukia laughed, "That sounds like something your mother would say," and she took her place lying next to Ichigo.

"That's because she did say that to me, the day I started kindergarten."

"Ichigo you sound so funny," Rukia said laughing.

"Hey, don't you laugh at me Rukia!" Ichigo said tersely.

"Sorry Ichigo, but it's so funny, you sound older than you are,"

"And so do you!" he countered.

"Do not!" she screamed back balling her tiny fists.

"Do too, stinky weasel!"

"I am not a stinky weasel, you are!" she screamed and pointed at his face driving her words home.

"Yeah well at least I'm not some stupid girl!" he yelled back pointing to her.

"At least I don't have stupid spiky orange hair!" she screamed as she turned on her heel and ran away.

Ichigo was left standing in rage. How dare she make fun of his hair, she knew he was very self conscious about it. His tiny fists pulsed as he stood there thinking about what had just went on. He slowly sunk to the grass and furiously threw rocks into the river.

Soon dusk set in and he knew his parents would get worried if he didn't show up at home for supper. Tearing himself away from the calming sounds of the river he walked the short distance to his home. Once he reached his front door a hand shot out of the darkness and grabbed him. The hand gave way to an arm and the arm gave way to a body. The body was much larger than Ichigo's and it demanded respect.

"I heard you made fun of my sister today Kurosaki," Rukia's older and much scarier older brother seethed.

Ichigo shuddered in terror, was this older boy going to beat him up?

"S-s-sorry…" Ichigo stammered.

"Sorry for what? She deserves it."Byakuya said laughing as he released Ichigo.

Ichigo always thought Byakuya was weird because of the way he wore his medium length hair. Ichigo always secretly made fun of him for wearing barrettes, but although he wore hair accessories the girls fell over themselves for him. He was 8 years old but acted like he was 40 years old. He was always cool and collected, but he was also a ferocious fighter. In a way Ichigo envied Rukia for her brother, he protected her and taught her to fight.

"So you're not going to kill me?" Ichigo asked sheepishly.

"Naw, not now anyways, but if you break my sisters heart, then I'll break your bones." Byakuya said smiling.

"Pheesh, I could take you any day," Ichigo countered.

"Oh yeah Kurosaki," Byakuya asked stone cold.

"Name the time and place," Ichigo sneered.

"I have no reason to fight you, for now." Byakuya said as he turned and walked across the street to his house.

"No reason, or are you scared?" Ichigo screamed after his retreating form. He didn't know what and come over him but he suddenly felt powerful and at that moment he wanted to take it out on Byakuya.

Byakuya ignored him as he entered his house and Ichigo turned to do the same. That night after dinner he lay in his bed, his hands laced behind his head. He lay with his window open and the curtains gently bellowed. He sat up and looked out across the way and into Rukia's window. Her light was on but Ichigo could not see through them. He felt bad for what he said earlier that day, so tomorrow he would set out to make it right.

Early the next day Ichigo rapped on Rukia's door, he was half expecting her brother or her parents to answer but it was Rukia. She greeted him with a large warm smile.

"Hey Ichi," she said sweetly.

"Uh hi Rukia," he said scratching the back of his head in confusion.

"Let's go play," Rukia said as she grabbed his hand and rushed out the door dragging him along.

They spent the rest of the day playing and laughing, arguing, making up and sitting and talking.

"Hey Ichigo," Rukia said suddenly serious stopping their game of tag.

"Yeah Rukia," Ichigo asked quizzically.

"Promise me that if something were to ever happen you would never forget me." She said looking straight into his eyes.

Ichigo smiled and ruffled her short raven black hair; he was much taller than her although they were the same age. "Of course not Ruki, you're my very bestest friend." He laughed trying to ease the tension.

"Seriously Ichigo, promise, I know I will never forget you."

"Okay Rukia I swear it, I will never ever forget you."

"Good," and with that Rukia suddenly turned and ran away.

Ichigo ran after her but he couldn't catch up to her. When he reached her house it looked deserted and as if no one lived there for years. He pounded on the door, the windows and tried to break it. But all the lights were off and from what he could spy through the windows, strangely the furniture was all still in the house.

The next day Ichigo awoke to the loud noises of a truck, he looked out his window and noticed a moving van taking all the Kuchiki's furniture. Ichigo quickly ran outside to watch. When he saw Rukia's play box being taken he lost it. With tears falling he ran to the movers.

"No!" he screamed as he ran, he grabbed for the moving men's arms but fell short. Startled the men stopped and lowered the play box.

"What's tha matter kid?" One of the men asked.

"You're taking her stuff, why?" Ichigo asked. A door slammed behind him. It was his mother coming to comfort him. Before his mom reached him he tore open the play box and took out a stuffed lion. He clutched it to his chest and as his mother picked him up, apologized to the moving men, and took him back home. Ichigo made a solemn promise, that no matter what he would find Rukia and God help him he would not forget her.

**A/N: **So what did you guys think? This is my first Bleach Ficcy, but I got inspired while I was reading other fics. Umh this is the first fan fic that I wrote without it being the same as the anime, book, or tv show. But I decided to step outside of my box and try this OCCish fic. Well review please!!!!


	2. A Vision of the Past

**Where Life Takes You**

**By: **Raven612

**Chapter 2: **A Vision of the Past

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Bleach chars. Although sometimes I wish I did!

**Pairings: **Ich/Ruk Orh/Uuryu Chad/Lily(OC)

**Summary: **A new boy shows up in school, he's 18 and resembles Rukia's older brother. When Ichigo spies him one day at lunch he wonders if his old best friend, and first love has come back to him, or like everything that happened when she left, it'll turn into a nightmare of pain and death.

&&&

It was a cool end of summer morning when Ichigo grumbled his way out of bed. And like all mornings for the past 10 years he would look up to the stuffed lion on his shelf and whisper, "Good morning Rukia," before starting his morning ritual. Now though 10 years after his heart breaking for the first time Ichigo has had to put up with twins, and they weren't easy ones to put up with, because they were girls.

"Eh, Yuzu, lemme in there I need to get ready for school." Ichigo grumbled before a large yawn escaped his mouth.

"You wait your turn Ichigo, I'm busy," the younger girl huffed as she finished brushing her teeth.

Just as Ichigo was going to step into the bathroom a powerful leg connected with his groin sending him into extreme pain. Ichigo let out a painful yelp and collapsed to the ground.

"Better luck next time son," he dad stated as he rushed into the bathroom, carefully stepping around his injured son.

"You son of a –" he trailed as the pain over took him again. He lay curled in the hallway for a good 10 minutes before regaining himself. As his father stepped out of the steamy bathroom all smiles and sparkling clean, Ichigo rushed in, as to not loose his place next in the bathroom.

Ichigo stepped out in blue stripped pajama pants and no shirt. He was towel drying his hair as he made his way down to the kitchen for breakfast. Yuzu was busy preparing a very special fist day of school breakfast. Kairen and his father wasted no time in scarifying down their food and seconds, Ichigo could barely fill his plate with them eating so quickly. Yuzu was happy to see that her meal was a success.

&&&

Ichigo met up with his two pals Kiego and Mizuiro to walk to school; shortly before they got to school they are joined by Orihime.

"Good morning," she chirped brightly.

Ichigo, Kiego, and Mizuiro uttered sleepy and grumpy good mornings to her as they kept walking.

"Aren't you excited to start a new year?" she asked happily clapping her hands, and as she does so the three boys can't help but watch as her rather large breasts bounce up and down. Once realizing what they have just done they quickly avert their gaze.

"What's so exciting about school anyways, it's always the same old bull," Ichigo uttered as he laced his hands together behind his head.

"Ichigo," Orihime scolded, "It's another chance to make new friends." She said cheerfully and she skipped ahead of them, then turned and waved as she ran off with Tatsuki.

"Man she sure gets hotter and hotter every year," Mizuiro muttered as he gladly watches the bouncing of Orihime and Tatsuki's skirts as they ran ahead of them.

"Don't forget bigger," Kiego muttered smiling slyly, and with saying those things they both got a good thump from Ichigo.

"Don't talk like that,' he muttered, trying unsuccessfully to hide his blush, he too, it seemed, was enjoying the view.

"You know Ichigo, she does have the hots for you, and I must say you are a pretty stupid man for not going after her, God knows all the guys here in school want her." Mizuiro said calmly enjoying the effect it had on Ichigo.

"I've told you before, I don't like her like that, and we're just friends, okay?" Ichigo all but shouted at him.

"Okay, okay, but seriously when will you ever give up on that girl…Rukia?" Kiego asked.

"Never," was all Ichigo muttered as he left them confused and in his dust.

&&&

Later that day, with all the morning classes and rules he could take Ichigo was finally heading to his most favorite part of the day, lunch. He rounded up some of his favorite slop, stopped to buy a juice box and then made his way to a large tree that he and his friends have been sitting under for the past 2 years.

"Hey have you guys seen that new guy yet?" Mizuiro asked taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"The one with the funny hair?" Kiego asked drinking his juice loudly.

"Yeah, I heard he's 18, and I heard he got dumped here along with his sister because he almost killed some guy in another city." Uuryu stated matter-of-factly pushing his black rimmed glasses up his nose.

"What are you idiots talking about?" Ichigo asked as he slipped into place leaning against a chain link fence.

"The new guy, Uuryu, you said he had a sister, is she hot?" Kiego asked almost panting.

"I don't know, I only heard this from an upper classmen, she's 15 like us but she hasn't started school yet." Uuryu said quite annoyed.

"I bet she is, I heard her brother is quite the ladies man, that must mean good looks run in the family," Mizuiro said leaning back in the tree with a satisfied yawn.

"Will you two stop thinking with the wrong head for maybe a second of everyday?" Ichigo asked his head pulsing, his eyes were closed and his fist was clenched and he was speaking through his teeth.

"S-s-sorry Ichigo," Mizuiro and Kiego said in unison as they laughed a bit uneasily at the steam rising out of Ichigo's' head.

"You two are such womanizers," Ichigo said chuckling as he took a bite of sandwich.

"So what's the new guy's name?" Kiego asked getting the conversation back on track.

"Kuchiki Byakuya," Uuryu said eating his food.

Ichigo spit his food everywhere and started coughing violently, "Did……..did you say Kuchiki?" he managed after a few deep breaths. His heart was racing and his mind was going a mile a minute, if it was true then that meant that Rukia would be back.

"Yeah, Kuchiki Byakuya, why?" Uuryu asked confused as to the effect the name had on Ichigo.

"Hey wait a minute…"Kiego said as he rubbed his chin and started to connect the pieces, but before he got the chance to announce his thoughts, Ichigo was up and running through the kids in search of Byakuya.

"…isn't that Rukia's last name too?" Kiego finished and only Mizuiro knew what he meant.

"Yeah, yeah it is, wow now maybe we'll get to meet this mysterious girl that's had a hold on Ichigo's heart for so long." Mizuiro said brightly. "Man I hope she's hot and I hope she's single!" he finished excitedly,

"What the hell are you talking about?" Uuryu asked almost steaming.

With Ichigo gone and the rest of the lunch period, Mizuiro and Kiego set out explaining all that they knew of Rukia to Uuryu. Ichigo on the other hand was running and searching through all the faces trying to find the only guys wearing barrettes. He was about the give up when he spotted a guy leaning against the school building smoking. Upon closer inspection Ichigo recognized him as Byakuya although is has been 10 years he still looked the same, and Ichigo suspected that he still acted the same.

&&&

"Hey, Byakuya," Ichigo yelled as he neared him. The older boy raised his eyebrows and studied the orange haired kid coming near him.

He didn't say a word; instead he tossed his cigarette to the ground and crushed it with his foot. "So Ichigo you still live here, after all these years," he laughed.

"Yeah, yeah I do," he stammered almost out of breath.

"Still look the same, awkwardly too tall for your age _still_?" Byakuya questioned.

"Yeah," Ichigo said, "Byakuya where's Rukia?" Ichigo wasted no time in getting to the point; he missed his friend too much to skirt around the subject.

"She's home sick, she'll be to school in a few days, I'll let her know you say hi," and with that Byakuya made a move to get away.

"Not so fast," Ichigo said as he blocked the much stronger guy against the building. "Byakuya I want to see her, I _need _to see her." Ichigo pleaded.

"Not now Ichigo, she's sick, she's weak and the best you can do is stay put for a few days, I promise it's only a few days." Byakuya said knowing how much he must have missed Rukia, for Rukia herself has missed Ichigo, in fact she missed him much more than Byakuya could think imaginable.

"What's wrong with her?" Ichigo asked concern suddenly laced with his voice.

"She's got a bad case of the flu and she almost came to school today, you have no idea how much she wants to see you again." Byakuya said with a small smile, "it's actually really pathetic."

"Pheesh," Ichigo uttered as he hand slid away from the cool brick of the building, "yeah well it's also pretty pathetic how badly I want to see her again, and by the way, why did you guys suddenly up and leave?" he asked getting serious again.

"Don't worry Rukia will tell you all when she's feeling better, and when she feels she can trust you," Byakuya said with and air of finality and he walked away from Ichigo.

_"Damn him, he always got the better of me, even when we were kids, and what the hell does he mean 'trust' me? Of course she can trust me, for Gods sake we spent almost every waking moment of every day for a good 5 years together. I mean sure we fought, but that's how kids are, expecially for a girl and a boy being such good friends." _Ichigo was in such deep thought that he hadn't heard the bell announcing the end of lunch and start of afternoon classes.

&&&

He had to go straight to the office to get a late pass in order to be allowed into his class. Orihime looked at him questioningly and offered him a sweet smile and little wave. He didn't even notice her instead he took his seat and sat silently the whole class period, in fact he didn't utter one word for the rest of the day. He walked home hurriedly mumbling some excuse to Mizuiro and Kiego about feeling sick.

&&&

Once he arrived he sought out his father, found him in their little clinic, Ichigo waited patiently while his father finished bandaging the knee of a small boy who was licking a lollipop quite contently.

"Ichigo, meh boy, what seems to be the trouble?" Isshin asked out of concern for his angry yet gloomy looking son.

"I just saw a ghost," Ichigo informed slightly dazed.

"Well then, what did said 'ghost' say to you? Did it tell you that you only have a few more days to live? And if so, well then my boy you will have to loose your virginity first!" Isshin shouted joyously as he clapped Ichigo on the back causing his soon to loose his breath.

"No dad, I bumped into Kuchiki Byakuya today at school, it seems that their back," Ichigo said carefully thinking that he'd wake up and it would all just be a dream.

"That's Rukia's brother right, the girl you used to play with all the time, and the one you told me you loved?" Isshin asked coyly.

Ichigo blushed furiously, "Yeah, as a friend then dad," he muttered embarrassingly.

"Well I'm sure she's one helluva beautiful girl right now then, she was such a cutie back then," Isshin rattled on.

"Yeah, I bet she really is beautiful now." Ichigo whispered. He knew deep in his heart that no matter what she looked like, no matter if she felt the same; he knew that he would always love her with all his heart. The only thing is he wondered if she had a boyfriend that he would have to kill.

**A/N: **Wow this is a pretty long chappie, I hope I'm not going to fast, for some reason I tend to do that. I think it's because I get so caught up with my story I un-knowingly speed things up so I know how it ends, lol. Well lemme know whatchya all think? I'm excited to know, so as always R&R, oh and P.s. check out Concrete Angel by KittyKat626!!!!!! It's nothing short of amazing!!!


	3. The Countdown

**Where Life Takes You**

**By: **Raven612

**Chapter 3: **The Countdown

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or any of the chars.

**Summary: **Ichigo impatiently awaits the arrival of Rukia at school, but after three days pass, Ichigo becomes uneasy and very concerned so he sets out to find Byakuya once again and see that the deal is.

Each morning for the past three days Ichigo has awaken with hope, but today was the fourth day, and if Ichigo didn't see Rukia in school, then he would raise some hell. How dare Byakuya tell him she'd be back in school in a couple of days, a _couple, _not a few, but a couple. Try as he might, Ichigo could hardly contain himself, his anger and his hopes were both about to boil over. If Rukia broke his heart again, he didn't know if there'd be any way he'd forgive her.

"Oi Rukia I swear, if I don't see your little butt in school today…" Ichigo trialed as he spoke to the little stuffed lion. He covered his mouth as a yawn escaped.

He was happy to find the bathroom empty; he quickly took advantage of it and blissfully took his first actual hot shower in days. As he was enjoying himself, he hardly noticed his father with a camera behind the curtains.

"Smile wide son!" he shouted throwing the curtain back and snapping a quick picture, capturing Ichigo in all of his glory.

"What the hell did you do that for?!?!?!" Ichigo screamed blushing furiously and pulling the curtain around him as his father skipped away joyously.

"Need to let the girls know what their in for my boy," was all his father told him as he bound down the stairs to breakfast.

Kairen yawned loudly and absent mindedly kicked a soccer ball in tiny circles as she waited for Yuzu to finish breakfast. Suddenly their father burst in the room all smiles and started snapping random pictures.

"Dad, what the heck are you doing, haven't you ever operated a camera before?" Kairen asked shielding her eyes from the bright flashes.

"Yes I have Kairen but I want to capture the everyday life of the Kurosaki household!" he exclaimed as he artfully snapped a picture of what Yuzu was cooking.

"Dad, could you please capture everyday, somewhere else?" she asked politely shoving him out of the kitchen.

"Sure can, ran out of film anyways," he said satisfied as he set the camera on the kitchen table.

Yuzu and Kairen both rolled their eyes in unison. Just then Ichigo bound in clad in only a towel, he picked up the camera and started tearing it apart. His father only laughed.

"What the hell," Ichigo mumbled, the camera was empty inside.

"Gotchya!" Isshin howled enthusiastically slapping his knee.

"Damn you, you sick pervert." Ichigo grumbled as he took a piece of toast and munched on it in silence. As breakfast ended each child departed to their separate schools. Ichigo as usual met up with Kiego and Mizuiro.

"So you think Rukia will be in school today?" Kiego asked.

"I don't know, I hope she is." Ichigo said hopefully as he cast his amber eyes up and looked into the depths of the bright blue sky.

"And if she isn't, are you gonna go bust down her door and proclaim your undying love for her?" Kiego asked knowing it would make him mad.

Without answering Ichigo socked him in the head and sped up. Kiego rubbed his sore head and fumed to Mizuiro. Ichigo sighed and he hoped that today would be the day that Rukia would show up in school and if not he would beat a way to see Rukia out of Byakuya.

Ichigo had about enough with the droning of the morning classes and that they seemed to take forever, again today Rukia's name was read and again it was greeted with silence. Ichigo had enough and that day during lunch he walked straight over to Byakuya.

"So where the hell is she?" Ichigo demanded poking a finger in Byakuya's face.

Byakuya laugh slightly, snuffed his cigarette, and shoved Ichigo away.

"Byakuya, you tell me where she is!" Ichigo fumed, "I have a right to see her and a right to know why the hell she walked out on me."

Byakuya spun around and shoved his finger into Ichigo's face, "She did not walk out on you, and what the hell are you talking about, you guys were only 5 years old hardly out of toddler hood!" Byakyua countered.

"Yeah so," Ichigo fumed blushing, he had not completely thought out what he was going to say to Byakuya but that's not what he wanted to say. It made him sound so childish and like he and Rukia were in some sort of romantic relationship when she left.

"Ichigo, like I said she's sick, she was doing better today, she probably could have come to school, but being the over protective brother that I am I didn't let her leave the house." Byakuya said as matter-of-factly

"You, let her come to school?" Ichigo asked confused, wasn't it up to their parents?

"Yes, our parents died a few months ago, and since I was 18 and she's only 15 I am her guardian." Byakuya stated crossing his arms.

"Oh, wow, that's too bad, I'm sorry," Ichigo said sadly as he remembered the death of his mother.

"Yeah, whatever, look if your dying to see her I suppose you could come over after school today," Byakuya said as he rolled his eyes and started walking away from Ichigo.

"Okay," was all Ichigo managed to say.

"Meet me by the gym doors, we'll go from there."

"See ya then," Ichigo said had this really happened is he really going to see his best friend, will he finally find out what had driven her family away?

Satisfied with the information he acquired, Ichigo began his countdown of the minutes to the end of the day. Ichigo was fast learning that the more you wanted the day to end the more it drug out. As he entered his last class of the day he plopped into his desk and stared anxiously at the clock, as if willing it to move faster. The teacher lectured about bonds, and covalent bonds. Soon, and much to Ichigo's relief the final bell finally rang. He shot out of his seat so fast that he didn't notice his chair clatter to the ground.

Ichigo ran to the side of the building just in time to see Byakuya step out also, he was talking to Renji, one of the upper class men that Ichigo used to know, it seems Byakuya had made a friend, in all the years Ichigo knew Byakuya he had never had any friends. As Ichigo neared them Byakuya said a quick good-bye to Renji and walked to Ichigo.

"Well how do you feel that now after ten years you'll get to see Rukia?" Byakuya asked in a teasing manner.

Ichigo couldn't take it anymore, "what the hell Byakuya you used to be so mean, cold, heartless even." Ichigo said in a confused manner.

Byakuya only ignored him deciding he couldn't quite go through the entire truth, but he knew that no matter what Rukia would in time tell him everything.

"Hello Byakuya, anyone home?" Ichigo asked waving a hand in front of Byakuya who seemed dazed.

"Get off me Ichigo," he spat as he shoved Ichigo's hand out of his face.

"Sorry," Ichigo mumbled as he followed Byakuya to a crummy looking apartment building, as they stepped inside Ichigo could hear the wailing of a small child and he heard the screams of a husband and wife with crashing dishes following close behind.

"Yeah not the most suitable of places, but it's all I could afford for a while off the inheritance." Byakuya said as he put the key into the lock of their door.

It swung open and Ichigo peeked inside, a small woman with short black hair and a white dress ran towards Byakuya and smothered him in a hug.

"Brother," Ichigo heard the sweet voice of Rukia sing out. Then suddenly pain shot through his shin, "and why the hell haven't you come to see me sooner?" she demanded looking up at Ichigo.

Ichigo had a few choice words for her at this moment but opted to stay quiet as she flew into his arms. He automatically returned the hug squeezing her tightly to him. He buried his head into her soft black locks and breathed in her scent of lilac and soap.

"I've missed you so much Ichigo!" she exclaimed as she got back on her own two feet.

"Same here Rukia, same here," Ichigo smiled, "still a shorty huh?" he asked ruffling her hair.

She huffed and kicked his shin again. "Your just a giant!" she simmered back.

"Am not, I'll let you know that my height got me through a lot of things," he said trying to back himself up.

"Like what Ichigo?" she questioned with her tiny hands on her hips. By this time neither had noticed that Byakuya had left them.

"Things, just things" he said folding his hands and looking away from her.

"I bet so," she laughed, "say do you want to come in?" she asked stepping out of the way so he could enter. As he passed her he could tell she was embarrassed.

"So where have you been all these years?" he asked as he took a seat on her couch.

"We moved to Tokyo," was all she supplied him with as she folded her hands into her lap and took to staring at them.

Ichigo knew that when she entered this state she wouldn't give him any more information. He sighed and leaned back into her couch.

"Oh Ichigo, you have no idea how much I missed you and how much I wanted to write you," she said sighing heavily as she moved closer to him.

"Me too Rukia, hey why didn't you write?" he asked the thought suddenly crossing his mind.

She squeaked slightly and moved away from him, "I couldn't," was once again all she gave him.

"Rukia, I don't even know where to begin with you, it's been ten years and right now it feels more like twenty years." He said uneasily.

"I know, but I don't know what to talk about." She said honestly.

"Tell me about your life, what you did while you were gone," he said excitedly getting prepared for her stories.

"I didn't do much just went to school, and played with some neighbor hood kids." She said simply, she knew it wasn't what he was looking for but she couldn't bring herself to tell him everything, not yet anyways.

Ichigo shook his head, "find any other best friends?" he asked with a silly smirk on his face.

"No you idiot," she said playfully socking him on the shoulder.

"So I heard you had the flu, pretty bad huh?" he asked trying to strike up a conversation.

"Yeah, caught it just a few days ago when we moved into this God forsaken building," She said heatedly, "but it's the best brother could do for now."

"So you got a boyfriend?" Ichigo asked smiling as he relished the looks on Rukia's face.

"Had one once, but he was a bastard so, we broke up, since then no, how about you Ichigo, you have a girlfriend?" she asked elbowing him playfully in the ribs.

"Nope, a free man here," he said smiling contently, they were finally settling back into their original and comfortable state of friendship when a loud crash was heard next door.

"Damn neighbors, they do that all night long, the cops have been here five times in the last four days, nothing ever changes, I feel bad for the poor woman." Rukia sighed as the crashing continued.

"A man should never hit a lady, unless she's a good foot shorted than he," Ichigo said laughing as Rukia stomped on his foot

"Said man should make sure he can defend himself from said woman," she seethed as he looked down at her.

"I could defend myself easily, I just go easy on you," and with that he descended upon her and tickled until tears were falling from both their eyes. He suddenly grabbed her into another hug, "God Rukia, I've missed you so damn much." He sighed as he let her go.

"Why Ichigo, I mean its not like we had formed such a great friendship we've only known each other for five years, well mostly only three since as babies we couldn't really talk to one another." She said quite seriously.

"Why do you guys keep saying that?" he fumed throwing his hands up, "Rukia we may have not known each other long but you were truly one of the only friends I had and I spent so much of my time with you when we were kids that, a sort of bond grew, for me anyways." He said sadly as he resumed his seat on the couch.

"I'm sorry for saying all that Ichigo, I guess I'd just assumed you'd move on and forget me." She said as she took a seat next to him on the couch.

"You made me promise to not ever forget you, and true to my word, I have never forgotten you," he said as he looked over into her shinning violet eyes.

"That's good to hear, because I would have sounded like such a sap telling you all that, so thanks for saying it for me," Rukia chuckled as Ichigo began to fume and sputter.

"Damn you Rukia," he too soon found himself laughing, soon though time had caught up and Ichigo decided it was time for him to get home. He gave Rukia a tight good bye hug and made her promise to come to school tomorrow so that way he would know she hadn't left him again. Although all day long Rukia promised that she and her brother were here to stay.

**A/N: **So what do you guys think of this chapter? Well honestly I'm not sure yet what it was that made the Kuchiki family suddenly up and leave but I am thinking of a few things! And you can bet that in coming chapters there will be some MAJOR lemons and fluff, I just love Ruk/Ich so much!!!! LOL!!! REVIEW!!! Oh and go read Of Love and War!! Also by me!!!!


	4. Rain Falls Hard

**Where Life Takes You**

**By: **Raven612

**Disclaimer: **See later chapters, getting tired of writing it lol.

**Chapter 4: **Rain Falls Hard

**Summary: **Rukias been back now for a few weeks and she and Ichigo have gotten to know each other again, and Ichigo is finding himself helplessly falling in love with her again, but he doesn't know if she feels the same. Kiego is taking an interest in her and it bothers Ichigo a lot, but what happens one night when a horrible storm traps them alone together in her apartment while her brother is away.

Rukia has been back now for almost a month and she and Ichigo have picked up where they left off. Their renewing friendship took a little to get back into but they figured it out, and now they were arguing.

"Give that back Ichigo!" she yelled jumping to grab her back pack from his hand held high.

"Not until you stop ridiculing my hair, you know I can't change it, plus it makes me look good," he smirked as he swung out of reach and she landed hard against him.

"You're infuriating!" she yelled pushing herself from his chest, her eyes widened for a split second feeling the strong ripple of defined muscled beneath her tiny hands.

"Rukia, are you blushing?" he asked with a laugh as he leaned down low to her level.

"No," she yelped as she spun away from him her arms folded tightly around her chest. She couldn't believe he had just seen her blush, they were friends, and she knew nothing more would happen.

"Rukia," Ichigo scolded feeling powerful.

"Ichigo shut up already," she said through gritted teeth as she kicked him hard in the shin, she dove for her back pack but he stopped her with a foot on her abdomen. She hated when he did this so she spun out of it and he landed on his stomach.

"Here," he sputtered, "take the stupid bag," he threw it at her as he rolled onto his back and cradled his stomach.

"Thank you," she said with a small smile as she accepted her bag back.

They met together every morning to walk to school since she didn't live to far from him, the only down side was that they still had to walk with Kiego and Mizuiro and Kiego had fallen hard for Rukia.

"Hey Ichigo, hello Rukia," Kiego said a bit too sweetly for Ichigo's liking.

"Hello Kiego," Rukia answered with a smile as she swung her bunny head shaped pack onto her back.

"You look expecially lovely this morning," he said with a sweet smile as he stared at her, they went through this every morning.

"Kiego, you tell me that every morning, and quite honestly it's getting very old," Rukia said already past the point of annoyance. She figured that if she couldn't hook Ichigo then Kiego could be an okay back up, but she hoped for the latter.

"Sorry Rukia, but its true every morning," he said with a blush and a smile.

Rukia shook her head and greeted Mizuiro as he met them at the corner. Ichigo rolled his eyes, his two friends knew how he felt about Rukia but they never stopped gawking over her or trying to make passes and either Rukia was too dense to figure it out or she was just being nice. Ichigo figured it was the latter for she was a very intelligent person, but then if she was so intelligent, how could she not sense that he loved her?

"Oi, can we just walk to school without a Rukia fest today?" Ichigo asked as he started out ahead of them.

"Ichigo, now why would you say something like that?" Kiego asked a bit embarrassed as he ran ahead to catch Ichigo. Rukia chuckled lightly under her breath.

That day in their science class, the only class that all three friends shared together they learned that they were to erect a scale sized solar system in honor of astronomy week. Of course when this was announced it was greeted with groans and mumbles of dislike. To add salt to the wounded students the teacher announced that it would be put together with partnership and further more the teacher was to pick the partner for each student!

As if by fate Ichigo and Rukia were teamed together, Orihime and Uuryu, Kiego and Tatsuki, and finally Mizuiro and Chad. As the bell rang the students grudgingly accepted their solar system erection packets.

"And would you believe it, I'm stuck with you, about as smart as a broomstick you are," Rukia joked as she and Ichigo walked to her apartment.

"Hey," he said with sadness and anger as he smacked her head playfully.

Rukia simply smiled, kicked his shin, and ran ahead of him laughing. He chuckled to himself and chased after her. She noticed him running after her so she took a detour and ran down a very steep grassy hill, and he was close on her trail.

"Gotchya!" he yelled triumphantly as he grabbed her around her waist and they both slipped on the grass and flipped around and down the hill. When they finally stopped she landed with a loud thump on top of his chest. She laughed out loud at their situation.

"What's so funny?" he grumbled as he shoved her off and she landed painfully on her butt.

"Jeez Ichigo," she mumbled rubbing her sore rear.

"Sorry," he said apologetically as he smiled at her. She looked too cute the way her face was scrunched in pan and her eyes were concentrating on her sore rear. She looked over at him as she felt his eyes on her. She blushed and quickly looked away as she fidgeted with her fingers in her lap. "You okay?" he asked turning towards her.

"Well except for the pain in my butt, I'm fine," she said teasing him, but he didn't quite get it.

"I said sorry," he blushed, he did not know that truthfully Rukia had enjoyed the close contact with him and was very startled and hurt as he pushed her off suddenly, it seemed to concrete her feelings, that she was the only one that felt a feeling much stronger than friendship towards him.

"It's okay, you alright?" she asked reaching her hand out to sooth his chest where she was seated.

"I'll be fine, but I'm pretty sure I have a few cracked ribs, with all that weight on me I guess I'm lucky their not broke," he snickered as she punched his shoulder hard. She wound up again with a furious look on her face but he caught her tiny hand in his larger one and pulled her into his lap. "I'm only kidding, you'd be lucky if you'd ever cause any serious damage to anyone, what with how tiny you are," he laughed again.

"You'd be surprised," she teased once again relishing in the fact that she was close to him again and she noticed that he still held onto her hand and he was absent mindedly stroking her tiny knuckles.

"I bet," he said sarcastically as he stood up and helped her to her feet, they brushed themselves off and started on their way once again. It was a lovely Friday afternoon and they were enjoying the sweet sunshine. They arrived at her complex and they walked to her tiny home.

"Brother," she called and got no reply, "he must be out," she said surprised because her brother hardly left her alone.

"Good," Ichigo said under his breath as he followed Rukia into her apartment.

"What?" she asked turning to him thinking she heard something.

"Oh, nothing," he said quickly with a dopey smile.

Rukia rolled her eyes, "So shall we get started on the solar system?" she asked with faked enthusiasm.

"Go for it," he said as he took a seat on her couch and started to flip threw the channels. He soon found her blocking his view.

Rukia stood before him her hands on her waist, "Ichigo," she said the veins in her head popping slightly.

"Just kidding," he said sheepishly as he joined her at the table.

After working for two hours straight with only a small glue war the duo had half way completed their project.

"This is so dumb!" Ichigo said angrily as he successfully glued Saturn to his palm.

"Ichigo, if you keep making yourself the center of the universe then yeah it is going to take a long time," she said with a laugh as she helped him remove Saturn and glue it in its rightful place in the shoebox.

"Let's take a snack break," he announced.

Rukia rolled her eyes, "Men always thinking with their stomachs," she laughed put pushed herself from the table and went over to the fridge, she bent down to examine its contents. She soon felt someone behind her she spun and ran into Ichigo, "See anything good?" she asked.

"Mmhm," he hummed as he reached past her and grabbed leftover pizza. Of course all he wanted was food, she was so foolish.

"Microwave is over there," she pointed as she resumed her place at the kitchen table.

"Thanks," he mumbled as he tossed it in and punched in some numbers, suddenly a loud crack of thunder sounded; the lights flickered then went out. Rukia squeaked and latched onto Ichigo.

"Rukia, you okay?" he asked his hand automatically encircling her and she leaned into him even more.

"Yeah, I'm just a little afraid of the dark," she sighed as she started to back away from him, but he only held her tighter, "Ichigo?" she questioned when he didn't let go.

"Stay here, I don't know my way around, you have to guide me," he said hoping it would satisfy her, honestly he didn't mind holding her, actually he quite liked it and she fit him perfectly.

"Alright, well second drawer to the left holds candles and two flashlights," she said reaching around him and opened the drawer. He reluctantly let her go and accepted a flashlight that was handed to him.

"You think my pizza is done?" he asked jokingly as he shinned his light in her eyes, she shielded them and laughed.

"If you like it cold," she retorted.

"Don't mind it either way," he answered as he went to retrieve it. It was mildly warm, but he popped it into his mouth anyways, Rukia raised an eyebrow at his actions as she shinned her light at him. "What?" he asked around a mouthful of food.

"You're a pig," she snorted as she went to the window. Ichigo followed and stood behind her a bit. Her heart raced as she felt their closeness. A sudden streak of lightening made her jump and Ichigo held her out of instinct and she turned to look at him. "Thanks," she managed in a soft breath.

"Scare easily?" he asked with a small smile as he let her go and she turned towards the couch.

"Yes," she said simply as she sat down. Her heart was not only racing because of her fear of the storm, but also from the many times she and Ichigo made contact. She felt a new type of feeling beginning to form in the pit of her stomach.

Ichigo could see how tense she was and how she jumped with each crack of thunder and flash of lightening. He went and sat beside her on the couch. When he looked over at her he could see a hint of tears in her eyes as she stared intently ahead.

"Rukia, you okay?" he asked softly his hand resting on her fidgeting one in her lap.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, fine," she lied smiling as she blinked her tears away.

"Rukia, I know you're lying," he said softly as he pulled her closer.

"You know me too well then," she said smiling softly.

"Might as well spill then," he said with a smile as she gently nudged his shoulder.

"Ichigo, do me a favor then?" she asked turning to look at him.

"Anything," he answered simply with a genuine smile.

"Hold me," she bit her lip as the words fell from her mouth, she didn't mean to say it, but it was said, she could only hope he wouldn't be afraid of her. It seemed that all he wanted was to be friends, but she was also getting some strange vibes from him.

"Okay," he said a bit uneasily as he pulled her into his lap. She was half in his lap and half on the couch. Her hands were intertwined with Ichigo's as if she were pulling strength from him as she prepared to tell him her story. Her head rested on his chest and she concentrated on his steady heartbeat as she calmed her nerves.

"You want to know the real reason we came back and why storms scare me?" she asked meekly as she made a move to pull her hands from his. He only held her hands tighter not wanting her to let go, so complied and left her hands in his.

"If you're ready to tell me," he said softly looking down at her. She turned her head and her shimmering violet eyes threatened to flood.

"Well, it was about three months ago when my parents died. Byakuya was at home waiting for us to get back from a meeting. I took an interest in my parents work since they collected rare jewels and sold them," Rukia explained before she started again. Ichigo was silent and nodded for her to continue, she took a deep breath for strength.

"It was late at night and a terrible storm suddenly erupted as we drove the 45 miles from the club house to our house. My mother and father were arguing about some jewel that they had let slip through their fingers when lightening sliced through a three ahead of us." Rukia shivered as the memories assaulted her mind once again, he only hugged her closer and offered her his strength.

"My father barely had time to get out of the way, we hit it head on, my mother was thrown from the car, died on impact and me and my father were trapped in the car. He was unconscious and my seat belt had been jammed. I couldn't get out and I smelled gas. Something inside of me told me to get out fast our we'd explode. I tried and tried to get my seat belt off but nothing worked. I yelled and yelled for my mother or father. No one answered." Tears began falling. Ichigo wiped then away and let her continue.

"I didn't know my mother was dead, and I wondered why she didn't come and help us. Soon the smoke got the better of me and I passed out. I woke a week later in the hospital, and that's when I learned that my mother died the instant she hit the pavement and that they safely got me out of the back seat but as they went back for my father," she choked on her tears and a sob racked her body, Ichigo hugged her tighter and rested his chin on her head and kissed the top of her scalp.

"You can stop if you want to," he said softly into her hair, she shook her head and continued.

"They didn't make it in time and the car exploded with him still inside, it killed him and a rescuer, the rescuer later I learned was named Sousake Aizen." She sobbed sadly into Ichigo's chest.

"God Rukia, I'm so sorry," he said sadness settling into him as he remembered his mothers' death. He hugged her tightly for his sake and her own. After about five minutes Rukia settled down and turned in his lap to look at him.

"How did you get over your mothers death?" she asked suddenly as he wiped away her tears.

"Heh, I never did, it still haunts me to this day, and I suppose I will never get over it, like you'll probably never get over your parents death." He said as he stroked her soft black hair.

Rukia nodded, but there was one other thing that he didn't know, and that was what she would tell him when she felt ready. "Ichigo, thank you for being such a good friend to me," she said softly as she curled more into his lap.

"It's the least I could do, but if you think about it we're pretty perfect together," he smiled; she turned and looked at him hope in her eyes.

"What do you mean?" she asked sitting up and he let her go reluctantly, was he going to tell her something that her heart and ears longed to hear?

"I mean who else could love a pip squeak like you and who else would love a orange haired giant like me?" he asked laughing, but stopped suddenly as he noted the tears on Rukia's face and the despair in her eyes. "Rukia did I say something wrong?" he asked pulling her close.

"No, no Ichigo you didn't" she said smiling, "I'm just kind of stupid I guess," she smiled trying to fake happiness.

"You are not stupid," he said firmly as his grip on her tightened.

Rukia chuckled and shook her head; she smiled when she looked into his shimmering amber eyes. Ichigo got lost looking into her endless violet orbs and he started to lean towards her. She stopped laughing immediately and leaned towards him too, once they were inches apart and could feel each others warm breath caressing each others faces did Rukia finally speak.

"Ichigo?" she whispered before either of them could make a big mistake and ruin a perfectly good friendship.

"Shh Rukia," he breathed as he leaned in more, their lips were about to touch when suddenly the lights flashed back on and both teens jumped away from each other in shock. Ichigo smiled innocently as he scratched the back of his head.

Rukia shook off their almost kiss and attributed it to the story of her parents death and his sympathy he held for her. If only she knew the truth and him also. "Guess the powers back on," she said happily.

Ichigo was happy that she didn't mention the almost kiss, but he also couldn't help but wonder why she didn't push him away, she was going for it to. He hoped against all hopes that she felt the same for him as what he felt for her. He smiled as he watched her go back to their solar system project. He complied this time, but that next time he found himself only inches from his precious Rukia he wouldn't hesitate and if she liked it or not, he sore to himself that he would kiss her and get it out of the way and see what she felt for him.

**A/N: **So? Pretty good? Pretty bad? Let me know, in the form of reviews!! I think that this is my favorite chapter about now! Be warned, much more action and lemonyness in upcoming chapters!!!! REVIEW!!! Then go review Of Love and War!!!! Please!! Lol.


	5. Past to Present

**Where Life Takes You**

**By: **Raven612

**Chapter 5: **Past to Present

**Summary: **Rukia gets an unexpected blast from her past, and she soon discovers that her parent's death may not have been an accident, and she's only alive still for one reason and she and Ichigo will soon find what that reason is.

**Disclaimer: **You know I don't own Bleach!

Ichigo was walking back to his house after a long visit with Rukia, he wanted to make sure she was alright, after the night they had last week. He smiled as he remembered her looking so frightened and the way she held onto him. She had either a good cover up or she really didn't think much of it, which was okay for Ichigo, it still meant that she had no clue as to his real feelings towards her and he wasn't sure if he could ever tell her, because he was still unsure himself. And he smiled because they had managed to get an A+ on their project; yeah he was pretty happy right now. He had his hands shoved into his black slacks as a hand shot out and grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a dark alley.

"Kurosaki Ichigo?" the voice riddled with nervousness asked.

"Yeah?" Ichigo said a bit shakily as he backed away from the man.

"Ichigo, for your sake, you need to stay away from that girl, Kuchiki Rukia, she's got a whole lot of trouble brewing, and you'll get caught in the cross fire," the voice shook as it spook, the glint of glasses was an only indicator that it was a real person.

"What the hell are you talking about, did you mix some weird drugs together?" Ichigo questioned as he started to walk away.

"No, but just trust me, if you want to end up dead soon, then go ahead keep hanging out with her, but if you want to live, find someone new," and with that the man disappeared deeper into the alley.

"That was fucked up," Ichigo said as he made his way back to the street and then to his house. As he entered he was too caught up in his thoughts to notice the fight raging between Isshin and his two daughters, they paused long enough to greet him before they all started yelling again.

Ichigo decided that the guy was a perv and was spying on Rukia and that he was delving into some weird drugs. He also decided that he posed no real threat, at this point anyways, so Ichigo decided not to worry about it. He settled into his chair and began working on his homework. He was half way through when Yuzu yelled to him that supper was done. Ichigo shut his physics book and made his way to the dining room. He sat down and waited for the others to join.

"So how was your day son?" Isshin asked sporting a black eye.

"Fine, what the heck happened to you?" Ichigo asked trying not to laugh.

"Karin is no longer allowed to play soccer in the house," he said looking to Karin out of the corner of his eye.

Karin in response stuck her tongue out at him and began to eat her dinner. "This is very good Yuzu, better than a certain idiot in this house could do."

Isshin looked to about be at the boiling over point as he slammed his fork down. "I will take you on any time and any day now!" Isshin said to Yuzu.

"Oh daddy, will you just let it go, Karin didn't mean to give you the black eye," Yuzu said trying to bring peace to the table.

Karin laughed in response, "Can't even take a ball to the face like a man," Karin laughed Isshin smiled calmly and looked at her.

"I say you and I take this to the field, tomorrow after school, I'll show you to ever kick a ball at me in the house ever again!" Isshin said venomously and Karin smiled brightly accepting his offer.

Ichigo shook his head in pity and finished his supper and chatted absently with his family. He was so lucky to still have them and he never wanted to see any of them hurt, not even his father who deserved it sometimes. He excused himself and went to his room intent on finishing his homework. He about jumped out of his skin when he saw Rukia sitting on his bed her stuffed lion in her hands.

"Ichigo you thief you stole Kon from me?" she asked as she hugged it to her chest.

"How the hell did you get in here?" he asked his mouth hanging open.

"The window was open," she said innocently looking at him with puppy dog eyes.

"You snuck into my room?" he questioned again.

"Yes, I didn't want to interrupt your dinner so I snuck in here, anyways, stop avoiding the subject, you stole my favorite stuffed animal, why?" she asked getting up and walking over to him.

"Humph, I was young, my best and only friend was leaving me so I decided to take a reminder of her." He said as he studied the ratty old thing.

"I couldn't sleep for a week, I thought Kon was in some dump somewhere where he was being neglected and rotting," Rukia whispered as she held him tighter.

"It's just a stuffed toy," Ichigo said rolling his eyes as he went to sit at his desk.

"Yeah well he knows all of my secrets," she said playfully as she set him on the desk by Ichigo, Ichigo studied the stuffed lion and shoved him away, Rukia caught him and playfully kicked Ichigo.

"So why are you here anyways?" he asked turning to study her as she wondered about his room.

"Thought since you come to my house all the time, it's only fair I come to yours also," she told him with a wink from over her shoulder, Ichigo only chuckled.

"Isn't your brother going to get worried?" Ichigo asked following her with his eyes.

"He's barely home, he works with a boy named Renji in some junk shop, our inheritance only paid for rent, but we need money for food and such." Rukia said coming to a stop next to Ichigo's desk. He itched to reach out grab her and kiss her, she was so close, but he couldn't.

"Rukia, have you noticed anyone following you?" he asked suddenly and studied her.

"No, why Ichigo," she asked getting concerned.

"No reason, some freaky guy stopped me on my way home and told me some weird junk," he said with the wave of his hand.

"What did he tell you?" she asked worry clouding her voice.

"It's nothing, really," he said with a smile as he reached out to tickle her and make her forget his words.

"Ichigo, that's not fair," she said out of breath as he hovered over her, they had ended their fight on his bed and both had to catch their breath.

"Alls fair in love and war," he said humorously.

"Idiot," she snickered as she smacked his shoulder. He rolled off of her and to the opposite side of the bed.

"So do you think we'd be here right now if I hadn't left 10 years ago?" Rukia asked flipping on her side a hand holding her head as she studied Ichigo.

"I don't know, I probably would have killed you for being to annoying," he smiled at his joke but stopped suddenly seeing the hurt in her eyes.

"Am I really that annoying?" she asked looking at him sadly.

"No Rukia, I was only kidding," he said sitting up and getting very serious, "I don't think your annoying at all."

Rukia burst with laughter and was soon smothered by Ichigo.

"What the hell is so funny?" he asked giving her shoulder a light shove.

"You should have seen the look on your face, you looked like you just saw your dog get hit by a car," she said rolling with laughter.

"Pheesh, not funny," he said through grit teeth as he pushed her off and she landed on her butt.

"Ichigo!" she said stunned as she rose and rubbed her rear, "you pig," she muttered as she walked over to his desk chair and plopped down. She picked up Kon and studied him.

"You can have him back, he was only taking up space anyways," Ichigo said as he walked over to Rukia.

"Gee, thanks." She mumbled as she rose from the chair and walked over to the window.

"Leaving already?" he asked faking sadness.

"Yes, my brother will be home soon and he'll expect supper, see you tomorrow Ichigo," she said and gave him a light kiss on the cheek and disappeared.

As she hit the street her cheeks burned, had she really just kissed him? Will he get the wrong idea? She smiled, no; he would only think of it as a friendly kiss, well that is what it was. She decided not to bring it up; she would let him do that. As Rukia started walking she heard footsteps behind her, she turned to look, no one. She walked some more, she heard footsteps again, this time she broke into a run, she could still hear them, and they were gaining on her. As she reached her complex though, they stopped. She looked around before going in. No one was around and the foot steps had stopped, she figured that they could be in her head because of what Ichigo had asked her.

Ichigo touched the spot on his cheek where she had kissed him. Does she like him, why would she kiss him like that? Ichigo then figured that it was a simple good night kiss. He had hoped that she liked him and he also hoped that the kiss would have been steamier, there it goes again his teenage hormones getting him as he pictured he and Rukia engaging in an all out make out session and with this thought his cheeks burned a bright red. He walked over to the window and watched as she walked away from his house. He was looking forward to going over to her apartment tomorrow afternoon; maybe he could get more than just a kiss on the cheek.

As the sun rose and Ichigo pulled himself from his bed he could hear his father and Karin talking about the soccer match this afternoon, Ichigo grumbled as he made his way to the bathroom. He figured out that if he rises an hour earlier than he used to he is the first one in the bathroom, but he also discovered that it made him a lot grumpier. He showered and then brushed his teeth. He dressed in his school uniform and met with Kiego, Mizuiro, Orihime, and Rukia. They were all chatting and enjoying each others company as they all made their ways to school.

As the final bell rang they all met up once again for the trek home, Kiego and Mizuiro both went one way while Orihime accompanied Tatsuki home to get ready for their karate lessons and Rukia and Ichigo made their way to Rukia's.

"Ah home sweet home," Ichigo joked as they stepped into Rukia's apartment.

"Whatever," Rukia chuckled as she hurled a soda to him from the fridge.

"Rukia," a voice called from a back room, Byakyua must be home.

"Brother?" Rukia asked in surprise as he rounded the corner, followed by a tall red headed kid sporting tattoos.

"I had a break from the store, we came here to rest," Byakuya said, "This is Abarai Renji," he said introducing the red haired guy.

"Hello, Kuchiki Rukia," Rukia said shaking his hand; Ichigo didn't like the look he was giving her.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," Ichigo said looking over at Renji.

"I know you," Renji stated flatly, "Byakuya we gotta get back to the store now, nice meeting you Rukia and good seeing you again Kurosaki." Renji said as he shuffled past them.

"Brother, aren't you tired of working all the time?" she asked hoping he would be in early tonight.

"Tired will not pay for our food," he said simply as he left them alone.

"Sweet guy," Ichigo said with raised eyebrows as he made himself comfy on the couch.

"He is going to work himself into an early grave," Rukia sighed as she joined Ichigo on the couch. The enjoyed watching television and gossiping well into the night. It was late and very dark outside when Ichigo decided it was time for him to get back to his family.

"Well Rukia, it was fun, but I probably better get home so no one gets worried," he said as he rose from the couch and grabbed his bag.

"Yeah, I suppose, I gotta shower and cook for Byakuya anyways," she said as she stretched her limbs and rose from the couch too. Ichigo stole a look as her shirt lifted to reveal a very white and very flat stomach. Ichigo gulped in surprise. As Rukia was walking him to the door a sudden crash could be heard from her room.

"What the hell was that," Ichigo questioned as he ran down the hall.

"Ichigo," Rukia screamed running after him. She shoved past him and into her room.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ichigo demanded pushing Rukia out of the way and standing in front of her.

The man turned to look at him; he had short wavy brown hair and glasses. Ichigo's breath caught in his throat, the guy from the alley.

"Who the hell are you?" Ichigo asked.

The man smiled, "Sousake Aizen," he said smiling as he watched the girls face fall.

**A/N: **Ha! How do you like that? It's all gonna be unravel soon!!! So sorry this took so long but I got called to work early the other day and had to work 11-2 then go back and work 5-11, sucked, I was so tired when I got home, I watched a movie and went to bed, lol, but here it is!!


	6. Truth

**Where Life Takes You**

**By: **Raven612

**Chapter 6: **Truth

**Summary: **Rukia and Ichigo learn the truth to her parent's death, and the reason Aizen broke into Rukia's apartment.

**A/N: **So sorry this took FOREVER to update but I had some issues with my computer and with life, lol, but I'm back and rearing to update!! And Of Love and War gets a new chappie as soon as I'm done writing this one!! Enjoy and REVIEW!!!!

Rukia's eyes bulged as the intruder announced his name, her breath caught and she fell to her knees. Ichigo caught her and held her close as her tears started to soak the front of his shirt.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" Ichigo demanded venomously.

"I'm here to get the jewel," Aizen said as he took a step towards Rukia and Ichigo.

"You're dead," Rukia said very quietly as she wiped her eyes and looked at Aizen.

"On the contrary my dear Rukia," Aizen smiled as he stood in front of them.

"What?" Ichigo questioned, then it dawned on him, Aizen was the rescuer from Rukia's accident.

"Humph, I wanted everyone to think I was dead, it made my life easier, want to know something else? I'm the reason your parents are dead." He smiled watching the horror in Rukia's eyes.

"You bastard!" Ichigo yelled as he let go of Rukia and punched Aizen in the left jaw.

"You're going to pay, I warned you to stay away from her!" Aizen shouted as he rushed at Ichigo and shoved him hard against Rukia's dresser, Ichigo let out a pain filled yelp and slumped to the floor. Aizen rushed him again, but Ichigo rose and pushed his shoulder into Aizen's chest which sent him backwards and over Rukia's bed. Ichigo stood over Aizen.

"Get the hell out of here, and never come back," he ordered as the man wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth. Aizen smiled and kicked Ichigo hard in his abdomen; Ichigo doubled over and fought to catch his breath.

"I'm not leaving with out the jewel!" Aizen shouted as he kicked the already downed Ichigo.

"Stop!!" Rukia screamed suddenly from where she kneeled on the floor, her cheeks were stained with tears.

"Ru-Rukia," Ichigo huffed as he reached to take her from Aizen's path.

"Why, little Rukia, the reason I'm here, I forgot you were in the room," Aizen smiled as he pulled Rukia to her feet by the hair on her head.

Rukia yelped in surprise and pain as her hands shot up to hold her hair.

"Let her go!" Ichigo ordered as he rose slowly to his feet watching Aizen closely.

"Sit," Aizen ordered as he threw Rukia to her bed and Ichigo caught her before she flew off the other end. He hugged her close and stroked her head as he kept his eyes on Aizen.

"What do you want?" Rukia asked shakily looking at her feet as she tried to control her shaking hands.

"I told you, I came for the jewel," Aizen repeated heatedly, he did not like repeating himself.

"What jewel?" Rukia asked confusion clouding her voice.

"The rare green diamond," Aizen said as he started to tear through Rukia's room.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she said softly as she watched her things being broken and thrown around her tiny room. A book came close to hitting her head but she ducked.

"The fuck you don't!" Aizen screamed as he turned on her. He grabbed her by her shirt collar and hauled her up so they were eye to eye.

"Let her go," Ichigo screamed as he stood.

"Shut up!" Aizen shouted as he threw Rukia into a corner. She hit the wall hard with a painful yelp. She looked up at Aizen fear shone bright in her violet eyes.

"I really don't know what you're talking about," she pleaded as tears streamed down her face both from pain and fear.

"Little girl don't play games with me, I know your parents gave it to you, their precious little girl, they gave it to you because it is the Kuchiki family tradition to give it to the first born girl, heh, and that's you, well after your sister died," Aizen laughed seeing the shock on Rukia's face.

"Si-sis-sister?" Rukia struggled to say the word, she never had a sister.

"Oh that's right, you never got to know her, she was about 4 years older than you, her name was Hisana, she was a cute little thing, to bad she had a nasty accident by the river about a month before you were born." Aizen laughed again as tears slid down Rukia's face again.

"You son of a bitch," Ichigo screamed as he ran at Aizen, Aizen turned and shoved Ichigo aside; Ichigo hit his head on the corner of Rukia's book case. He sat slumped and dazed on the floor as Aizen continued.

"You never heard of her because your parents and brother didn't speak of her again, they tried to forget that painful memory, and they didn't want you to know about it. But the only thing wrong with that was, Hisana didn't have her jewel with her as she always did. I was upset and had to wait for the right moment to strike once again. When you were about 4 years old I contacted your parents, they grew frightened then up and left. It took me a few years to find them, but when I did, I made sure to execute the perfect plan, kill the whole family, and then I'd be sure to get the diamond." Aizen stopped to catch his breath and relished in the sadness, pain, and fear in Rukia's eyes.

"I cut those branches on that tree, I just got extra lucky that it also stormed that night, it was a good cover up as to why those branches fell into the street. The cops had no reason to inspect the branches, they would have known it wasn't an accident, the cuts were too clean. I faked being a rescuer that night so I could make sure that everyone was dead, only problem was, you were still alive, and try as I might, I wasn't the one who got to rescue you, bugger too, but your dad was still alive. I had to kill him some how or he'd know for sure I was behind this all. I planted a bomb in the car, and faked my own death, your dad died in the explosion, heh; he would still be alive today it wasn't for me." Aizen laughed as the shock set in Rukia, she felt as though she were empty, she fought to breath and then she rose to her feet, shakily.

"You bastard," she seethed as she reached up and slapped Aizen hard; his eyes grew wide in shock as did hers.

"You ungrateful bitch!" he shouted as he back handed her across her cheek. He split her lip and gave her a swollen cheek; she fell to the floor as sobs racked her body. She clutched herself tightly as Aizen landed a swift kick to her abdomen.

Ichigo screamed and shoved Aizen to the side. Ichigo spun and kicked him hard in the gut. Aizen coughed and tried to get to his feet, but Ichigo punched him square in the jaw.

"Don't you ever fucking touch her." Ichigo roared as he landed another successful punch to the back of Aizen's head. As Ichigo caught his breath Aizen rushed to his feet and jumped out Rukia's opened window.

Ichigo struggled to calm himself and catch his breath. He was covered in silence, except for the sobs from Rukia. Ichigo turned to her and pulled her out of her tight ball. He sat them on the bed and he held her tight. She tried to become a part of him, she tried to make her pain go away, and Ichigo wished he could take her pain away. She cried harder as she thought of Aizen's words. Ichigo rubbed her head gently and tried to sooth her. He rocked her gently and kissed the top of her head gently. They sat like this for a good hour and a half; once the sobs quieted Ichigo looked down. Rukia had cried herself asleep. Ichigo stood and carried Rukia out of her room. He set her on the couch; she shivered and reached out for him as he began to walk away.

"Don't worry Rukia, I'm not going to let you stay here alone, I just need to leave your brother a note, then we'll go." He said softly smoothing the hair around her face.

Rukia nodded silently, fear still in her eyes as tears slid down her cheeks again.

Ichigo scribbled a quick note and took Rukia into his arms once again. He walked back to his home with her. His father quickly set her up in their small clinic and checked her over. Rukia had bad bruising on her stomach and her lip was cut and bleeding, her cheek swelled to the size of a peach and was already a sick shade of green, blue, black, and purple. Rukia couldn't stop shaking, not even when Ichigo announced he'd sleep in her room with her to make sure Aizen wouldn't come back.

Ichigo switched off the light and made himself comfortable on the floor next to where Rukia lay in the guest bedroom. Ichigo was comforted by the thought of his father only being across the hall if anything would happen.

"Rukia?" Ichigo asked as he heard her shuffle in the bed above him.

Rukia didn't answer, but she did sniffle, Ichigo sighed and pushed himself up and sat on the edge of her bed. "Rukia, don't worry, nothing is going to happen to you," he smiled at her, she looked away from him.

"Ichigo, I'm so sorry," she said through her tears.

"Rukia, you have nothing to be sorry for," he said soothingly as he pulled her into his lap. She snuggled against him and sobbed. He rocked her gently as he lay down with her in his arms. He started to hum a lullaby softly as he stroked her uninjured cheek. Soon they fell asleep in each others arms.

**A/N: **So whatchya guys think? Any good??


	7. Sunsets and Car Crashes

**Where Life Takes You**

**By: **Raven612

**Chapter 7: **Sunsets and Car Crashes

**Summary: **Rukia and Ichigo try to unravel the mystery of the green diamond and they try to figure out where it is hidden. Through all of this they become closer because of the things they shared together in the past few weeks and the years they had spent together as children, and some sparks begin to fly!

**Disclaimer: **See the later chapters.

The sun poked through the semi closed blinds in the Kurosaki guest room. Rukia groaned and turned in her sleep, she reached up a hand to brush away some stray hair from her cheek when she was suddenly woken by a sting of pain. She yelped and shot straight up in the bad as the memories came flooding back of the night before. She began to breath hard and she clutched the blanket close to her small body and she began to shake, she then remembered that Ichigo had spent the night with her, but he was no longer beside her.

"Ichigo?" she called as she slid from the bed and onto the floor, she slipped on some slippers and went into the hall. "Ichigo?" she called once more, she then heard a racket in the kitchen, and she went to investigate.

"Put that down Ichi!!" Yuzu yelled reaching for a spoon Ichigo waved above his head.

"Not until you tell me what these delicious looking cupcakes are for," he said waving it higher as she jumped for it.

"Well their not for you Nii-sama!" she said with her hands on her hips and a very angry look on her face.

"Then who?" Ichigo asked as he let her have her spoon back.

"Their for Rukia, a get well present!" Yuzu announced happily.

"Why thank you Yuzu," Rukia said as she made herself known. Both Ichigo and Yuzu jumped, surprised by her sudden appearance.

"Good morning Rukia," Yuzu chirped brightly and waved at her happily.

"Mornin," Ichigo yawned as he smiled at Rukia. Rukia blushed under his stare, she felt odd with a fat cheek and split lip.

"What time is it, are we late for school?" Rukia asked yawning and stretching as she seated herself at the table.

"Well its noon on a Saturday," Ichigo answered as he sat next to her a humble smile on his face as he noticed her blush.

"Oh, must have gotten a bit more hassled then I thought last night." She said with a slight chuckle.

Ichigo grabbed her hand and gave is a squeeze, "Are you sure your okay? You said some things in your sleep last night that kind of scared me," he said rubbing the back of his neck.

Rukia blushed deeply, what had she said? "What did I say?" She asked sheepishly.

Ichigo took her by the hand and led her back to her bedroom, shut the door and seated them both on the bed. "Rukia, I didn't want Yuzu over hearing this," he said giving reason to being alone.

"Was it really that…scary?" she asked with worry.

"Well not too bad, but I didn't want her to know what really happened last night, I told my dad everything, but I told my sisters that we got into a fight with some pick pocketers."

"I see so then what did I say? Did I say anything about the diamond?" she asked still curious as to what Aizen was talking about.

"Well no, but it did seem that you knew Aizen had planted a bomb and that it was him who had caused the car accident."

"Really?" she questioned disbelievingly.

"Yeah, I guess it seems you had run back to the car to find your father and you over heard him telling your dad everything, but I guess the accident being so traumatic you suppressed it all, until last night." Ichigo said as he scratched the back of his head.

Rukia said nothing as tears ran down her face, she did let Ichigo wipe them away and then she leaned up against him. "Why is this happening to me, I don't deserve this," she said softly, barely audible.

"You don't," he whispered as he kissed the top of her head softly.

She sighed and snuggled deeper into his lap, "Ichigo thank you for being such a great friend, and I'm sorry to bring you into all of this, you don't deserve it, I don't deserve you," she whispered softly as tears welled in her eyes once again.

"Rukia don't you dare say that! Of course you deserve me, we're meant for each other, well in the sense of friendship," he said the last part to disguise the fact that he really wanted more than friendship.

Rukia didn't know what to say to him, she had thought he wanted something more than friendship, but in that statement she was sure all he wanted was to be friends, her heart sank.

"So Ichigo are you saying that you'll help me through this?" she asked sure that he would.

"Of course I will," he said as he squeezed her hand and smiled at her she smiled back then went to looking at her feet. "Well you better get dressed, Yuzu made a special lunch for you, and she'd be crushed if you didn't come and join us."

Rukia smiled and nodded, "I'll be out in a few minutes," she said as Ichigo made his way to the kitchen.

Rukia looked around her room noticing her lack of clothes, and just at that moment Yuzu knocked.

"Rukia its Yuzu, I've brought you some clothes," she announced as she stepped into the room.

"Oh hello, thank you Yuzu," Rukia gladly accepted the clothes.

"You're welcome, now hurry up and get ready. Lunch is getting cold!" Yuzu winked as she left Rukia to get dressed.

Rukia looked at what Yuzu had brought her; it seems it was a medium length white skirt with a short sleeve pink blouse. Rukia quickly put the clothes on and made her way to the kitchen. Yuzu and Ichigo had already begun to eat.

"Where are the others?" Rukia asked curiously.

"Oh, they went up into the country for a little father daughter time, its seems Karin and father had not been getting along so we're left alone until Tuesday afternoon, and Isshin has asked for some grandchildren as a welcome home present." Yuzu happily announced and Ichigo blushed madly.

"Oh he did huh?" Ichigo asked sarcastically as he rolled his eyes at Rukia, Rukia only giggled as she helped herself to the yummy looking lunch.

"Ichigo, have you talked to my brother at all?" Rukia asked wondering why he hadn't come to get her.

"No, he hasn't answered the phone and he hasn't called us yet, I'm not sure what happened to him," Ichigo answered, he had forgotten all about Byakuya.

Rukia couldn't help but wonder if maybe he had gotten caught by Aizen and was going to be used as bait at a later time.

"Ichigo, you don't think…." She began to ask but was cut off.

"I'm not sure Rukia, if you want we could go to your apartment, get some of your things, and see if we can get a hold of him," Ichigo offered as he took a large bite of rice cake.

"Please," she asked with a smile, knowing he wouldn't be able to resist.

When lunch was done, the dishes all cleaned, and the cupcakes resting in everyone's belly did Rukia and Ichigo get the okay from Yuzu to go to Rukia's apartment. As they walked they discussed the diamond. Rukia had no idea what Aizen was talking about because her parents had never given her any sort of jewelry before and she certainly didn't know about a diamond in her family.

"I really have no idea what he's talking about, if we had such a thing I think brother would have sold it for money to survive on after our parents' death." Rukia said as she thought about the situation. They had reached her door, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she swung the door open, as she opened her eyes she half expected to find Aizen there. She let her breath out with a whoosh as she walked over the threshold.

"He's not here," Ichigo said echoing her thoughts.

"For now anyways," she admitted as she gathered courage to go to her room.

She and Ichigo arrived in the doorway at the same time and she was thankful for him there, the memories came back and she shuddered. Her room was a mess and there was dried blood on her floor and walls.

"You okay?" he asked hugging her.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I suppose, I'll get some things, you go see if you can get a hold of brother," she said as she picked up a torn book and placed it on her messed up bed. Ichigo left her and searched the apartment to see if Byakuya had been there, the only suspicious thing is the fact that Ichigo's note from last night was taken.

'Was Byakuya here?" he wondered as he looked around the small apartment. He picked up the phone and looked to a list of numbers on their fridge, he called Renji's shop. Renji answered.

"Hey Renji, its Ichigo, have you seen Byakuya at all?" he asked.

"No, he left the shop last night around 11ish and that's the last time I saw him, why is anything wrong?" Renji asked.

"No, he just hasn't been home yet, that's all, do you know of anywhere he might be?"

"No, he doesn't really have any friends, but if he turns up at all, I'll give you a call, oh, tell Rukia I said hello." And with that Renji hung up.

'Heh, as if,' Ichigo thought as he walked back to Rukia's room. He found her sitting on her bad looking as a picture of her family, before her parents died. Traces of tears were on her cheeks; Ichigo took a deep breath and sat down next to her. She didn't say anything.

"You okay?" he asked absently looking at her wall.

"I'll be fine, they say what doesn't kill you makes you stronger," Rukia laughed sadly at her little joke.

"Heh, if that was true we'd both be invincible."

"True," Rukia said with a smile as she looked at Ichigo.

"There we go; I got the infamous Rukia Kuchiki to smile."

She kicked his shin with a light laugh, "Ichigo, shut-up."

He laughed as he picked up Kon, "Want to bring this ratty little thing?" he asked waving it in front of her face.

Rukia grabbed it with an angry look on her face and pouted, "He is not ratty, he's adorable, and by the way, much cuter than you'll ever be," she said sticking out her tongue at him, which Ichigo copied, she smacked his arm playfully, and for a second they forgot what had been happening.

"That's a nice picture," Ichigo said pointing to the photo she held in her hands.

Rukia smiled faintly and broke off the rest of the glass, she then took out the picture, folded it and put it in her pocket, she then took off the matting. Underneath was a picture of her and Ichigo as children.

"This was my true treasure, I looked at this photo everyday when we left here," she admitted with a blush as a tear escaped her eye.

Ichigo was quiet, he cupped her face softly and forced her to look him in the eyes, he wiped away her tear and leaned down close to her face, his lips were a mere centimeter away from hers. Rukia couldn't do it, she couldn't hold on any longer, she closed her eyes tightly and took Ichigo's lips with her own. Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise before they closed softly and he took over controlling his lips. He started out slow at first but all of the years of passion and love building up in both of them were too much and his whole body exploded with pleasure. Rukia pulled away and Ichigo followed, he landed soft butterfly like kisses along her jaw line, on the uninjured cheek and when Rukia grew tired of this she turned and met his lips once again. This time she poked out her tongue and tickled Ichigo's lips, he opened his mouth gladly and accepted her tiny wet tongue into his mouth. They both smiled as they explored each others mouths. They had both been waiting too long for this moment. When they finally cooled down and pulled apart, they desperately tried to catch their breath. Both were too afraid to speak so they only stared at each other. Finally Ichigo broke the silence.

"Rukia, before we say anything we regret, I need to tell you something," he then waited to see if she would accept him to go on.

"What is it Ichigo?" she asked worried that they had just made a huge mistake.

"Rukia, this wasn't a mistake, not for me anyways, I need to tell you how I feel, Rukia Kuchiki I love you, God I think I've loved you since we were both only three years old." He said his peace then looked down at the floor figuring rejection.

Rukia began to sob, "Oh Ichigo I was so afraid that I was the only one who felt that way," she smiled through her tears as he turned to look at her with a cocky half smile.

"I knew it! You just can't resist the Kurosaki charm," she kicked him in the shin with a response.

"You pig," she smiled as she leaned in and kissed him again, it felt so good.

"I sense that you don't mean that," he smiled as he planted a soft kiss on her cheek.

"No I meant it," she smiled.

"Seriously now though, do you have everything you need?" he asked becoming firm.

Rukia nodded sadly as she slung a stuffed backpack over her shoulder. They walked out of her apartment hand in hand. She left him briefly as she went to her land lord to explain their situation. She met up with him outside. He took her hand and they walked together back to his house. They both felt much stronger now and that they could take on a thousand Aizens at this moment. If only happiness could last forever.

**A/N: **So you guys like the fluff? Too fluffy?? Tell me all what you think!!! Oh ps, go read self conclusion!!!!!!!! My other bleach ficcy!!!!


	8. Just Leave

Where Life Takes You

**Where Life Takes You**

**Chapter 8: **Just Leave

**By: **Raven612

**Summary:** Rukia becomes more and more worried about her brother, but then she gets a mysterious phone call and she and Ichigo run into more trouble.

Rukia and Ichigo hadn't told anyone about their relationship yet not knowing who they could and couldn't trust. Aizen was still out there somewhere and he hadn't made a move in at least two weeks. Rukia thought maybe their trouble might be over, but she didn't want to trick herself into safety when that was a mere fantasy in her life.

Rukia was sitting by herself on the banks of the river near Ichigo's home. She was very worried about her brother, she hadn't heard from him in weeks and she wasn't even sure he was alive yet. She wouldn't allow herself to think he was dead, not when she had hope. She picked up a good sized rock and tossed it into the churning waters. She watched the ripples grow from the center of the splash and disappear at the bank. She sighed heavily and fell onto her back and laced her hands behind her head. She looked up into the cloudy sky and watched the clouds lazily move about.

"Whatchya doing here alone?" a voice she could recognize anywhere asked as they got comfy next to her.

"Relaxing, what are you doing here? Ruining it for me?" she asked with a cocky grin.

Ichigo smirked and lay down next to her, "Thought I'd find you here," he answered as he joined her in watching the clouds.

Rukia smiled, "What do you need?"

"I thought we agreed you wouldn't go out alone, not with that nutcase after you," Ichigo answered as he turned towards her.

Rukia frowned and scowled, "Thanks for ruining a perfectly good day," as she said this she sat up and stared into the murky depths of the rushing river.

"Someone's gotta do it," he answered as he sat up with her as well. 

"Ichigo, can you answer me honestly?" she asked staring at him intently.

Ichigo nodded his head and waited for her question.

Rukia bit her lip while she thought of how she wanted to word her question, "Do you think Byakuya is dead?" she asked looking into his eyes daring him to be brutally honest.

Ichigo looked away from her and thought of how he wanted to answer her he decided that it would be best to be honest, "I really don't know, I think either way we would have heard from him by now."

Rukia nodded, "I was thinking that too, but I worry about him, wherever he is, I just wish he would contact me."

Ichigo reached over and grabbed her hand, he gave it a reassuring squeeze; "I think he might be waiting for the right time."

"I hate this waiting, waiting for another attack, waiting for my death, waiting to find out if my brother is still alive, waiting to see if Aizen will come back, just waiting for life in general, I just want it all to end, it's like I'm sitting on the edge of a cliff waiting for the cue to jump." Rukia admitted in an angry and exasperated breath.

Ichigo pulled her into his lap and hugged her close, "Rukia we'll get through this, but we really can't don anything until we know more about this diamond and where the hell it could be."

"I don't even know where to start with all of this, any of this, it's just one huge mystery and I don't even know where to begin to get answers, no one but Byakuya and I are left in my family." Rukia answered in a tired tone as she continued to stare at the water.

"You're sure your parents didn't mention anything about this diamond to you?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia sighed, "No, and I can't say the same about brother, he's been missing since this whole thing happened, so I'm not sure what he knows."

Ichigo nodded and thought about the situation they were in. There wasn't much they could do with no information or any idea when or if they'd ever get attacked again. They decided to take it all in stride until they knew what exactly Aizen was after and why.

The sudden shrill ringer of Rukia's cell phone made both her and Ichigo jump. She fumbled to get it out of her jean's pocket. She looked at the number, she didn't recognize the number but the area code was that of Tokyo, she contemplated letting her voicemail get it, but decided to answer it instead.

"Hello?" She questioned wondering who it could be.

"Rukia," the voice on the other end said roughly.

"Who is this?" she asked sitting up straighter.

"Could you have forgotten the sound of my voice already?" the person asked with a slight chuckle.

"I don't know who you are," she said again growing more serious.

"It's me, Byakuya, I really can't talk long, and I apologize for not contacting you earlier, I just needed to make sure I had all the information correct," he said hurriedly.

"Brother…" Rukia trailed off in a whisper as her hopes suddenly rose, "why are you in Tokyo?" she asked in a confused manner.

"I had to get back into our old house," he answered.

"What for, do you know about Aizen?" she asked hoping maybe he knew something, if anything about this damned diamond mystery.

"I do, I found out about him the day he attacked you, I couldn't risk getting a hold of you and drawing more attention to us, he had the phone in the apartment tapped, but I'll be back in two days, when I get back I'll share my findings with you." Byakuya hurriedly finished what he had to say.

"But brother, what if something happens before you get back?" Rukia questioned knowing that there was a possibility of it.

"Well you have that orange haired boy there to protect you don't you?" he asked a bit annoyed now.

"Yes and what makes you think I'm not capable of taking care of myself?" she asked angrily.

"I have to go Rukia, I will see you soon," and with that he hung up.

"Good bye brother," she whispered to the static that greeted her ear.

"What did he want?" Ichigo asked studying her face.

"That bastard!" she yelled, which made Ichigo jump, he was not expecting this. "That jerk, he had me very worried, and he goes and does this, if he isn't dead by the time he gets back, I'll kill him with my own hands. The jerk, he knew I would be worried about him, two weeks, he goes two weeks without contacting me!" Rukia screamed to no one in particular. Ichigo backed a good foot away so that he was out of her striking zone.

"Maybe he had a good reason?" Ichigo asked tying not to spike her temper any more.

Rukia turned on him; her lips snarling, "I was worried sick about him!" She shouted in response to Ichigo who gulped and suddenly saw his life flash before his eyes.

"Sorry," he tried sheepishly hoping to get her to take her blood thirsty eyes away from him.

"Fighting?" a cold voice asked as it approached the two teens sitting on the river bank.

Rukia stiffened and turned slowly to face the man who stood behind her and Ichigo. Ichigo balled his fists and got to his feet slowly facing the man.

"I'd get out of here if I were you," Ichigo threatened as he glared at Aizen.

"Well it's a good thing you're not me then, say Ichigo you've got some pretty little sisters," Aizen laughed as he watched the emotions in Ichigo's eyes.

"What in the hell did you do with my family you bastard?" Ichigo snarled as he stepped closer to Aizen.

Aizen simply chuckled at the carrot tops attempt to stand up to him, "Nothing, yet," Aizen answered with a smirk.

"Yet? And what the fuck does that mean?" he asked tightening his fists as he advanced towards him.

"Ichigo," Rukia said as she rose to her feet, her eyes not leaving Aizen, she wanted to be prepared for any attack he might try on them.

Ichigo flinched when he heard her say his name, he didn't turn towards her, he didn't want his guard to slip "Rukia, please," was all he said.

"Heh, you want to know how to save your family?" Aizen asked.

"How?" Ichigo asked eyeing the cold hearted man suspiciously.

"Hand over Rukia and the diamond, then all of this will disappear, if you don't your friends and family could soon disappear," Aizen laughed as he threw a picture at the pair and walked away.

When he was a safe distance away Ichigo picked up the picture and looked at it. His breath caught in his throat and his eyes grew wide with anger and fear. Rukia looked at him in a confused manner. She couldn't see the picture; Ichigo dropped it suddenly and started to run into the town. Rukia picked up the picture he had dropped and what she saw made her want to scream. The picture was of an unconscious Orihime. She was bruised, bound, gagged, and bloody.

"No," Rukia breathed as she watched Ichigo run away from her, she then ran after him.

**A/N: **How'd you guys like this chapter? Made you wait long enough, huh? But no worries I finally have my very own computer and wireless internet so expect more chapters more often!! Leave me a review, as usual!! Love ya all!!


	9. Hearts under Fire

Where Life Takes You

**Where Life Takes You**

**By: **Raven612

**Chapter 9: **Hearts under Fire

**A/N: **Sorry this took a while to get out, but Monday was the worst day of my life. My little kitty Charlie died, and I tend to get very attached very easily and so her death took a lot out of me. I only had her for a week, but she totally had my heart. In her memory I'm going to put her in this story, not sure this chapter, but probably the next one. She didn't get a chance to grow up with me so she'll get the chance to grow in this story. Her short 7 weeks on this earth were made better by the love and affection I gave in the week she spent with me. Okay, so enough venting and on with the story!

Rukia had finally managed to catch up to Ichigo. He stormed in and raced to the phone. He dialedOrihime's number to see if maybe there was a possibility that the photo could have been a fake. No answer.

"Shit," Ichigo blurted out in anger as he slammed the receiver down in its cradle.

"Ichigo?" Rukia ventured quietly not wanting to upset him more.

"Sorry Rukia, but I just need a minute to think," he said as he sat down at the kitchen table and massaged his temples.

"Sure," Rukia breathed as she left the room.

She made her way to the clinic roof. She sat down on the edge of the roof and watched as life went on as usual for everyone else. Then she saw an old business partner of her father's walking along the sidewalk. He kept looking around as if hiding something. He then slipped a piece of paper under the clinic door and ran away. Rukia thought it was odd, but then realized it could possibly be a message from her brother, who was still in Tokyo.

She hurried from the roof and into the clinic. She ran to the door and grabbed the slip of paper from the floor. She hastily unfolded the paper and read the words scribbled on it:

_If you want to see the girl alive ever again, come to this address:_

_765 Reed Ave N. _

_ -Aizen_

Rukia crumpled the note and grew furious. This was her battle, it was because of her that Orihime was in trouble and it was her fault she was hurt. She threw the note in a nearby wastebasket and left the clinic in search of North Reed ave.

She didn't tell Ichigo what she was doing or where she was going, this was her battle and she wasn't going to let anyone else fall victim to Aizen or anyone who might be working with or for him. She walked down to the gas station near Ichigo's house to look at the street map of Karakura and its streets. She found Reed Ave branching off of the main street that ran through Karakura. She made her way down the main street and then ran along Reed Ave. It looked like a nice street with manicured lawns and wealthy looking houses. Rukia watched as she raced by the addresses and she finally found the house with the number 765.

She stopped at the sidewalk leading to the door. She caught her breath and started to rethink this whole situation. She was about to take the first step forward when a hand clamped onto her shoulder.

"Hello Rukia, I was hoping it would be you who got the note, I really didn't need that medaling boy to cause trouble." A cold voice hissed into her ear.

She recognized the voice immediately, "What the hell are you doing working for Aizen, Kiego?"

"Simple, he made an offer I just couldn't resist, and let me tell you, the offer he made me easily killed any offer your father could've made me."

Rukia grew furious, "So you knew Aizen was responsible for the death of my family, my sister, my parents, and now an innocent girl," Rukia seethed.

"Well I knew about your parents, it wasn't until later that I found out what he did to your sister, and I must say that was a little cold hearted," Kiego admitted.

Rukia growled and turned on him, "And yet you still work for the bastard!"

"Settle down Rukia," Kiego laughed, "I think I've riled you up enough, actually my real job is with Tokyo police, I'm undercover and trying to link Aizen to one of the largest drug rings in Japan, but all he's been interested in lately is some stupid diamond."

Rukia let her breath out in one long whoosh; then she punched him hard in the shoulder and kicked him in the shin, "Bastard," she growled.

Kiego grabbed his leg and arm in pain, "You still know how to make a man writhe in pain," he hissed between his teeth.

"Don't ever trick me like that, I was very ready to kill you, and show no mercy," Rukia said as she turned back to the house.

It was three stories's high and painted an off white color. It had cherry blossom trees in bloom all around the front yard and Rose bushes in full bloom along the walkway.

"What's he doing in a house this nice, I'm guessing he's trying to live a lavish drug running lifestyle?" Rukia said with a bit of humor to Kiego.

"He's trying," Kiego answered as he returned his hand to Rukia's shoulder. She looked at him questioningly. "He sent me out here to get you, so I'm bringing you in. Oh and don't worry I'll try to get the girl out safely."

Rukia nodded and allowed herself to be escorted in by Kiego, "Just play along with me and pretend I didn't tell you anything," he hissed into her ear.

Rukia nodded. They walked into the front room which was lavishly decorated with exotic paintings and rare Persian rugs. The hard wood floors sparkled fancifully and large vases framed the door way. Kiego and Rukia removed their shoes and walked along the shinning wood floors and to a staircase leading to a basement. The sounds of classical music could be heard drifting up the stairs.

"He's down there, I'll escort you down, don't get in any trouble because he has ordered me to see that a shipment of jewels from west Africa get in alright and I can't be here to see that your safe, I did prefer if that boy your constantly with would've come with you, just don't do anything stupid," Kiego warned before they descended the stairs.

Rukia rolled her eyes, "I'll behave," she said as she allowed herself to be led down the stairs.

Kiego led her to where the music was coming from and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Aizen shouted as he turned off the music.

Kiego led Rukia in and as he turned to leave he gave her one last warning look.

"Ah, Rukia dear so I see you got my note; I suppose you want to know about the girl?" Aizen asked with a bit of ice in his words.

"She is not a part of this and neither is Ichigo's family, this is between you and me only, do not drag anyone else into it," Rukia bravely said as she stepped closer to the man.

Aizen chuckled, "Rukia, everyone is involved, and will stay involved until you give up the damned diamond."

"How many times must I tell you, I have no idea what you're talking about," she growled at him.

"Until you decide to know what I'm talking about, then I can't leave you alone," he said as he stepped closer to her.

Rukia took an instinctive step back and ran into the door. She looked Aizen straight in the eye.

"Braver, are we?" he asked with a slight chuckle as he readjusted his glasses.

"Let Orihime go, you said it yourself all you wanted was me," Rukia said as she bravely stepped forward.

"True, but I also want the diamond, and it's not like I sell you and make a fortune off of you," Aizen chuckled as he reached out and ran a hand down her cheek.

Rukia shivered and slit her eyes while she watched him. "Don't touch me, as soon as I find the stupid diamond I'll give it to you, but you need to let Orihime go now," she said as evenly as she could.

"Rukia, I'd like to believe that, but I can't and if I let the girl go, I need someone to take her place," Aizen smiled cruelly as he watched her eyes.

"'Let her go," a voice boomed as the door behind Rukia burst open and forced her into Aizen who promptly grabbed her and held her against him.

"Look at the hero bursting in and look what I get," Aizen chuckled as he ran a hand up and down Rukia's arm. She shivered and stomped on his foot, he yelped and pushed her away.

Ichigo quickly grabbed her, "You okay?" he asked as he checked her over in a worried manner.

"I'm fine, how did you find this place?" she asked him as they both now stood facing Aizen.

"I went looking for you, and found the note in a trash can," he admitted with a cocky smile.

"Bravo," Aizen said with a slight grin.

"Now let Orihime go, and I guess I'll spare you for now," Ichigo demanded.

"What an offer, too bad I refuse," Aizen chuckled.

"You let her go you sadistic bastard," Ichigo seethed as he placed himself between Rukia and Aizen.

Aizen again chuckled, "I suppose I can take you to see her."

Aizen then turned to another door neither Rukia nor Ichigo had seen in the room. Ichigo and Rukia cautiously followed Aizen into the room. A strange looking man with white hair greeted Aizen and stepped aside to show an unconscious girl slumped and tied to a wooden chair.

"Thank you Ichimaru, leave us now," Aizen ordered, as the strange man passed Rukia shivered and felt a little creped out.

"Orihime," Ichigo breathed as he took in the sight of her.

"Orihime?" Rukia questioned as she followed Ichigo to examine the unconscious girl.

Ichigo knelt in front of her and Rukia stood behind him. She watched over his shoulder as he examined her face. Suddenly Ichigo rose and knocked Rukia off balance and so she stumbled to the side and fell painfully on her rear.

"You sick bastard, you let her go now," Ichigo threatened as he stepped up to Aizen and challenged him.

"Settle down, it's not like I intend to kill the girl that is unless I don't get the diamond from you two."

"Like we've been telling ya, we have no idea what the hell you're talking about, now you let her go, this is my last warning," Ichigo got even closer to Aizen trying to intimidate him.

"Not until the diamond is in my possession," Aizen chuckled as he sized up Ichigo.

Ichigo had enough and punched Aizen square in the jaw. This sent Aizen a few steps back and a bit confused. He wasted no time in rushing Ichigo. While the two men fought Rukia quickly untied Orihime and tried to get her to wake up.

"Orihime, wake up, can you hear me?" Rukia questioned as she shook the girl.

Orihime began to stir and she sat up. She blinked her eyes a few times and then became rigid as she remembered were she was, but through the fog she heard two people fighting and the soft voice of a girl telling her not to worry, she'll be fine. Orihime shook her aching head trying to clear the fog in it and looked to her left where Rukia was kneeling.

"Ru...Rukia?" she managed to choke out.

"Yeah it's me, Ichigo and I came to get you out of here," Rukia said in a soothing manner as she helped Orihime to her feet.

"I don't remember what happened, I was at home making supper and some tea when someone knocked on the door, and then all I remember after that is waking up here," she recounted her kidnapping story and put an arm on Rukia's shoulders for support. She limped along with Rukia past Aizen and Ichigo fighting.

Rukia and Orihime made it to the door undetected by Aizen. They slipped through only to be caught by Ichimaru.

"Going somewhere ladies?" he asked with a weird grin.

Rukia didn't even answer; she leaned Orihime against the wall and rushed Ichimaru. He wasn't expecting to fight a girl and so he allowed himself to be thrown off balance. Orihime had no idea what was going on and so when Rukia signaled for her to go, she went.

"Big mistake little girl," Ichimaru muttered, still with the silly grin, and then he threw a fist towards Rukia, who dodged it just in time.

Ichigo managed to shove Aizen off of him and so he ran towards the door to find Rukia and Ichimaru engaged in a fight. Ichigo grabbed Rukia around the waist as he ran through and followed the stairs up to the main floor. He and Rukia met Orihime at the front door. He picked up Orihime with his free hand and rushed out the door and onto the safety of the sidewalk. He set both of the girls down and checked them both over carefully.

He took Orihime's face gently in his hands and studied it, "Does your head hurt?" he asked her as he gingerly fingered the lumps forming on her temple.

"A little," she admitted as she winced when he pressed on a particularly painful spot.

"We should get you to a hospital, they should probably check you out," Ichigo suggested.

"Well, what if we just go to your father's clinic, I'm just a little beat up and I'll be fine if you just give some bandages, I'm sure Uuryu is worried sick," Orihime rambled as they stared the trek back to the clinic.

"You sure you don't want to go to the hospital?" Ichigo asked once again as he wrapped gauze around a deep cut on her forehead.

"Oh yes, I'm feeling better already," she chirped.

Rukia felt horrible for dragging a sweet innocent girl like Orihime into her mess so as soon as they arrived home Rukia gave Orihime her sincerest apologies and excused herself to bed. Ichigo took Orihime to the clinic to be patched up.

"Orihime, this may be an uncomfortable question for you, but I have to ask it, is there any possibility you could've been raped?" Ichigo blushed madly as he said it and finished dressing and cleaning all of Orihime's wounds.

"Oh no Ichigo, that didn't happen, shouldn't we report him to the police, what if he kidnaps another girl, what if his next victim will be Rukia, he did talk about her a lot," she said as she drifted off in thought.

"I think if we reported him now and he found out, he'd probably try to kill us," Ichigo said with a sight chuckle so that he wouldn't upset Orihime too much.

"Thanks so much for helping me Ichigo, Uuryu is on his way, if you would wait with me for him, I'd like that," Orihime suggested with a smile as she walked with Ichigo to his front door. Uuryu happened to be the only friend of their's home and he immediately said yes to escorting Orihime home.

"I guess I could wait with ya," he said with a humph as they took a seat on the front step.

"Thank you Ichigo, I'm afraid he could be after me again," Orihime confessed with a shiver. Ichigo hugged her close.

"Don't worry Orihime I don't think he'll be coming after you," he reassured her.

Orihime and Ichigo sat and talked on the step until Uuryu showed up to take Orihime home. They figured it'd be best to tell Uuryu that she had gotten into a biking accident, since she was a born klutz. Uuryu reprimanded her for not being careful and also being thankful that Ichigo and Rukia happened to be in that very park that very day. Orihime could only smile and feel better as he fussed over her. Ichigo watched them go and then realized Rukia was no where in sight. He grew worried and went back inside.

"Rukia!" he screamed as he went from room to room looking for the tiny raven haired girl. He was getting worried because he couldn't find her, he then decided to try to the roof. Sure enough he found her sitting on the edge dangling her feet over. "Hey," he greeted.

Rukia jumped at the sudden sound and almost lost her balance. She slowly turned towards Ichigo and glared at him, "You almost killed me," she said menacingly as she stepped back onto the roof.

Ichigo grinned and walked the rest of the way to her. He put his arms around her small frame and pulled her in close for an intimate hug. "You okay?" he asked as he put her at arms length to examine her. 

"I'm fine," she said with a sigh as she leaned back into him trying to steal the warmth from his limbs.

"Crazy day?" he stated rhetorically.

Rukia nodded into his chest and let herself fall completely against him. Ichigo petted the top of her head, "You sure do move fast for a midget," he joked and promptly got a kick to the shin.

"Ichigo I just want to find this diamond and get that bastard Aizen off of our tails, and I want him put away so he can't ruin anyone else's life." Rukia sighed as Ichigo began to rub her back and hug her closer to him.

"Rukia I'm always going to be here for you and I will always love you," he said with a cocky smile as he looked down into her shinning violet eyes.

"I know, and thank you," she whispered with a smile as she drug his head down for a long and hard earned kiss, which Ichigo eagerly accepted. He then scooped her up into his arms and kissed her again. They, for one fleeting moment, forgot the turmoil in their lives and only believed in each other.

**A/N: **So what did you guys think of this chapter? Review please!!


	10. The Dresden Story

Where Life Takes You

**Where Life Takes You**

**By: **Raven612

**Chapter 10: **The Dresden Story

**A/N: **Sorry this took so long but I had severe writers block and then I realized I didn't know a lot about green diamonds, but I did find some interesting stuff about green diamonds.

It had been three days since the incident with Aizen and Ichimaru, Rukia and Ichigo knew better than to think that they might be getting a break. Rukia had kept in contact regularly with Kane, much to Ichigo's dismay. Kane had informed Rukia that Aizen was packing up and going to India for a couple of days and so this bought Rukia and Ichigo some time. Kane also informed them that Byakuya was on his way home with some of their parent's closest friends, the wife and husband gem hunting duo of Urahara Kisuke and his wife Yoruichi. They were the closest thing to parents Rukia had since the death of her real parents. She loved them very much and they entertained her immensely with their constant bickering, yet they always seemed to fall even more in love before her eyes every time she saw them.

"So since these guys kind of took you and your brother under their wing once your real parents died, it's kind of like they are your parents, huh?" Ichigo asked dumbly as they stood outside the train station waiting for the train to arrive with Byakuya, Urahara and Yoruichi on it.

Rukia rolled her eyes and sighed, "I guess you could say that, I wonder if they'll be bringing their children and right hand man along with them?" Rukia wondered aloud. She had earned money by babysitting Ururu and Jinta. Also they had Tessai on their team as kind of a pack mule because he could seem to carry anything and everything on his back while Urahara and Yoruichi went on their digs.

"Children? Right hand man?" Ichigo asked wondering what Rukia was talking about.

She only sighed and rolled her eyes at him once again. They heard a noise down the track and watched a train rumble towards them. Rukia's eyes doubled in size and excitement, she clamped onto Ichigo's hand and squeezed tightly, and unaware of the pain she was currently causing him.

"Here they come Ichigo," she stated excitedly.

"I see," he hissed between his teeth as he tried to get his hand out of the crushing grip Rukia had on it, but she only squeezed harder. Finally he gave up.

The train pulled up to the station and a sea of people surrounded Rukia and Ichigo and much to his liking and also worry the mass of people disconnected him and Rukia. He searched for her in the crowd but suddenly heard a high pitched shriek.

"Brother!" He heard his midget scream and he looked just as she jumped into his arms, tears running down her face. Two other people also joined in the hug.

"It's good to see ya Rukia," the man wearing a straw hat and what looked to be a green and white striped robe said as he patted her on her head.

"I'm so glad you joined brother, are Jinta and Ururu with you?" she asked excitedly searching for them.

"Yes, their actually helping Tessai with the luggage," Yoruichi said with a warm smile as she hugged Rukia.

"Jinta, helping?" Rukia asked with a laugh, for as long as she knew Jinta he would never lift a finger to help anyone, and when he would he would end up picking on Ururu and he'd always try to start a fight, he was a typical boy though.

"Urahara promised to take him to a baseball game, a real one, if he would pitch in with this trip and help out when we needed him to," Yoruichi translated.

"It gets the boy workin," Urahara said lazily as he sucked on his toothpick.

Just then Tessai and the kids rounded the corner, each of them were weighed down with tons of luggage.

"Sheesh, you guys staying for a couple days or a couple months?" Ichigo muttered, which caused him to get noticed for the first time by everyone.

"And who is this strapping young man?" Yoruichi asked as she eyed him and smiled slyly.

"This is Kurosaki Ichigo, I've known him since I was pretty much born," Rukia said as she introduced Ichigo to the group.

"Pleased to meet ya son," Urahara said with a slow and lazy smile as he shook Ichigo's hand.

"You too," he said to both Urahara and Yoruichi.

"Rukia!" both children chimed as they finally reached their parents.

"Ururu, Jinta," she greeted hugging them both, Jinta refused but she hugged him anyways.

"Hello Miss Rukia," Tessai greeted with a warm smile.

"Tessai," she smiled back and offered to take a few bags, as did Ichigo.

Byakuya fell into step next to Ichigo, "So how bad is this thing with Aizen, I know Kane left out some details to spare my feelings, but I want you to tell me the truth," he said under his breath to Ichigo.

Ichigo stiffened while he walked, "It's not good, he beat up Rukia pretty good the first night and since then we've been pretty much just sitting and waiting for the next attack which happened when he kidnapped Orihime." Ichigo said and then grew quiet as they neared the rental car for Yoruichi and the gang. Rukia, Ichigo, and Byakuya were using a loner from Renji.

"We'll meet at our apartment," Byakuya announced to the group.

"See ya there," Urahara said as he tipped his hat to them.

Byakuya, Rukia, and Ichigo made it to the apartment with time to spare. Ichigo showed Byakuya the damage in Rukia's room. Byakuya cringed at the sight of the dried blood on the bed and the wall and the floor.

"How much is hers?" he asked coldly.

"Most of it, some is mine too, he would've killed us but he still needs to know where this damn green diamond is, and we have no clue where it is or if it really does exist." Ichigo said with a sigh as he slumped down on Rukia's bed. Just then she came in and sat next to him.

"Brother, tell me about Hisana, Aizen talked about her," Rukia startled him with this.

For a moment he was at a lose of words. Hisana was Rukia's older sister, also her biological sister. She was also his betrothed. Rukia didn't know that Byakuya was not her real brother, but his parents had died a couple weeks after they had promised his hand to Hisana. Hisana was but a child, they both were. When Byakuya's parents disappeared Rukia's parents took him in as their own. Rukia believed that he was really her brother.

"There is so much to tell," he sighed as his face suddenly looked very tired.

"You don't have to tell me now, you can wait until you've gotten more rest," Rukia said as she went to her brother to help him to take a seat, he declined; he couldn't stand to be in the room anymore, not with her blood soaking the floor and walls.

"In the living room," he said as he left the room and took a seat at one end of the sofa. Ichigo and Rukia sat together on the other side of him.

Byakuya took a deep breath and began from the beginning. "I was but a baby the first time I was around Hisana, but my parents had promised, at the time of birth, I was to marry her. It was an old tradition that they wanted to hold up because they were such good friends of Hisana's parents, your mom and dad. When I turned 2 and Hisana was still a babe, my parents mysteriously disappeared. You're parents took me in and raised me as their own, and that's why you know me as brother. Hisana and I were great friends and I grew to learn to love her. When she died I and your parents were devastated, not wanting to remember that horrible day they made me promise to never speak of her for your sake, for you were still a baby and wouldn't remember her." Byakuya told them sadly.

"Brother…" Rukia couldn't think of anything to say, she felt Ichigo's arms go around her but didn't feel reassured. She felt like a huge weight was placed on her heart and she couldn't breath.

"She looked just like you, and she was such a nice person. Even though you were both so young she cared for you so much she acted like your second mother." Byakuya told her as he rose to answer the sudden knock on their door.

"You okay?" Ichigo asked as he forced Rukia to look at him.

"I'm not sure," she breathed as she leaned into him, "I really don't know how to handle all this now," she breathed as she buried her face into his chest.

"That's why I'm here to help you," he said soothingly as he brushed the back of her head softly.

"Thank you so much, God, why is my life such a damn mess!" she exclaimed as she punched the couch cushion with a loud curse.

"Rukia, you okay?" a timid Ururu asked as she entered the room.

Rukia quickly wiped away her tears and smiled at the little girl. "Of course I am," she said with a meek laugh as she invited the little girl to sit in her lap. "Did you miss me?" Rukia asked.

"Sure did, I had no one to keep Jinta from picking on me, but then Tessai would help sometimes when he wasn't with mom or dad," the little girl said happily and then she jumped down from Rukia's lap to go see what her mother wanted.

Yoruichi had asked Tessai to take the kids to the park down the street to the adults could talk. Tessai already knew everything that was going on so he obliged and took the kids to the park for the next few hours.

"So where do we want to start?" Urahara asked as he settled himself into a nice and comfy arm chair.

"A green diamond, do you know the history behind the Kuchiki diamond legend?" Rukia asked.

"Ah the infamous Kuchiki green diamond, given to the first born girl of every descending family," Urahara said with a sigh and slight grin as he pulled his hat over his eyes.

"It was found many generations ago by the eldest Kuchiki, he found it in India. It's the world's rarest diamond. The Kuchiki family didn't always own it. It was put on display in many museums before one of the decedents decided he wanted it back to give to his eldest daughter, whom he loved above anything else. By this time the diamond had come to be known as The Dresden Diamond. It's one of the only green diamonds with a natural green color and for that reason it is one of the rarest diamonds in the world and worth a fortune. Aizen must think you know this and have it in your possession but won't give it up." Yoruichi said as she sat next to Rukia and Ichigo.

"Well at least we know why he wants it, but we still don't know where it is," Ichigo said as he rose from the couch to look out the window.

"If we ever do find it, will we give it to him?" Rukia wondered aloud.

"Of course not," Byakuya said angrily.

Everyone whirled to face him.

"It belonged to Hisana, it will stay in the family and Rukia will be the heir to it," he stated calmly as he settled down.

Rukia knew he would defend it; she didn't want to give it up anymore now that she knew the entire truth about her family. "I'm with Byakuya on this one."

"Rukia, are you sure, after we find it and you have it in your possession it will spell a lot of trouble for you and the ones around you," Urahara said from his position in the chair.

"We'll defeat Aizen and his gang," Ichigo said with confidence.

"You seem so sure of yourself," Urahara snorted.

"Hey old man," Ichigo shot at him, his temper rising.

"Ichigo," Rukia snapped as she pinched his arm to settle him down.

"Ow," he hissed shooting a menacing look at her. She only shrugged with a grin. He plopped next to her with a pout.

"Well since we solved that mystery, I vote we get some food," Urahara announced happily. Everyone rolled their eyes at him and sighed. They all did agree with him though.

"Well my sister always makes way more food than necessary I can give her a call from here and let her know how many to cook for, my dad would be more than accepting of company." Ichigo offered as he made his way for the phone.

"Alright," Urahara agreed happily as he got to his feet and stood next to his wife and put an arm around her waist. Yoruichi lovingly leaned into him and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek.

Rukia volunteered to get the kids and Tessai from the park. She grabbed her jacket and walked out the door without anyone noticing. She knew it could be dangerous, but she needed some time to herself to go through what Byakuya had said to her earlier. She wasn't really paying attention to where she was going and hadn't noticed that she had passed the park about three blocks back, she just kept walking. She then realized she was no where near the park and turned around to go back. As she was walking along the street someone grabbed her and pulled her into a dark alley.

"Let me…" she was cut off when a large hand covered her mouth. She began to struggle and kick at her attacker.

"Poor little Rukia, out all alone?" a cold voice breathed into her ear. She only struggled harder. The man used his other arm to snake around her small frame and pin her arms to her sides and so all he had to worry about was her legs, with which she landed a swift kick to his groin which caused him to drop her.

"Fuck you Aizen," she seethed as she ran at him, a shot rang out and she felt a stinging pain in her right thigh. She fell to the ground just as Ichimaru emerged from the shadows holding a smoking hand gun.

"You idiot, we could've been heard,' Aizen hissed as he scooped up the unconscious girl.

"Got her down though," the strange white haired man said with his ever present smile.

"Give me something to stop this bleeding," Aizen ordered and Ichimaru produced a white cloth from his jacket pocket. He tied the handkerchief around her thigh and just as a black car pulled up to the curb he shoved her inside and he and Ichimaru took off.

When the kids and Tessai arrived sans Rukia, Ichigo grew worried. Once he had noticed Rukia had gone out alone he cursed to himself and was getting ready to go after her when Byakuya stopped him saying she probably wanted to be alone.

"Did you guys see Rukia at all on your way home?" he asked worriedly.

"No we didn't" Tessai said.

"But we did hear a big bang, almost like a gun shot, bang," Jinta imitated as he pointed his fingers at his sisters head and pretended to shoot.

"Jinta," Yoruichi chided as she smacked the back of the little boys head.

At this confession Ichigo turned white. He grabbed his jacket and ran at full speed from the apartment and out onto the street. Byakuya, Tessai, and Urahara were close behind him.

"Split up," Byakuya ordered.

"Rukia!" they all three screamed as they made their way down streets and alley's looking for any sign of her.

Ichigo had turned down an alley and was about to run back out onto the street when he noticed a small puddle in the alley. He got closer and noticed it was blood. He fell weakly to his knees and stared at the small puddle. Byakuya stumbled upon Ichigo.

"Ichigo?" he asked cautiously.

"They shot her," Ichigo whispered as he continued to stare.

"Ichigo, we don't even know…" he was cut off.

"Shut up, we do know it's her blood and we do know he has her," Ichigo yelled as he whirled to face Byakuya.

"Alright, we do know that I guess, but we have to plan our next move," Byakuya said as he looked around the alley then noticed the tire marks in the street. "I'll contact Kane and see what he knows," Byakuya said as he pulled out his cell phone, he dialed Kane's number and waited. As soon as Kane answered he knew the entire story.

"Kane says they did shot her, but she's being taken care of," Byakuya said, Ichigo knew there was more.

"Where is she?" he asked with a forced calm voice.

"That's where it gets complicated."

"How complicated?" Ichigo asked with a voice filled with worry and anger.

"She's with Aizen and Ichimaru on a plane to India and once he finds the diamond he plans to kill her."

Ichigo didn't know what to say to this. "He won't kill her unless he gets the diamond, we don't know where the hell it is, what if he finds it before we do?" he asked worriedly as he began to pace the alleyway.

"He may not know where it is, but I have an idea as to where it might be," Byakuya said as they made their way back to the apartment.

**A/N: **And so what do you all think about this chapter? Review please!


End file.
